The Amazing Spiderman
by worseman
Summary: This is my first spiderman story and I won't write down the summary because you already know it which you, reader, read every spiderman fanfiction.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**

 **Hello, Reader. This is Worseman, and I'm here to introduce my first Spider-man fanfiction and I hope that you would like this story.**

 **If you spot some spelling or Grammer error, Please comment down about it and what do you think about this story**

 **Notes**

 **This story took in earth-61952 which is inspired by Dc New 52 and Rebirth and fan-made by me and this took place one year before the avenger first assembled and after two years that daredevil's first appearance.**

 **Edit: I made a small change to every chapter that I wrote.**

* * *

A raging storm pouring heavily upon the New York City during the darkest night while making loud thunder to scare the children and the street was filled with many slow-moving vehicles but fortunately, the storm was slowly moving to another location.

A six-year-old boy with brown hair and hazel eyes in his blue-strap pajamas descending down the stair to the hallway. He then began to walk slowly to the living room where his mother and father enjoying their time because he was afraid of the thunder and could not sleep peacefully.

While he was slowly walking, he heard a glass breaking in his father's office room and went to check it out. He twisted the doorknob and push the door to the other side. He saw a small glass shattering on the window, letting the rain wetting the document paper on his father's desk and he began to call his father loudly, "Dad! Dad!"

"What's wrong, Peter?" His father asked while walking towards Peter.

When his father arrived at the scene, he became paranoid as he saw the scene and began to entered it to check his thing to see what thing had been stolen while his mother came into the scene while asked, "Richard, What's wrong?"

Richard began to pull out the drawer of his desk, removed a false bottom and his hand reached to the files and grab it to take out. As he took out his file, he looked at Mary and asked hastily, "Mary, pack everything as you can and take Peter to Ben and May's place now."

"Was it them?"

Richard nodded, saying yes and Mary carried Peter out of the office while he erased the equation on the board as quickly as possible and when he was done, he jogged out of the room, leaving every of his important document and research behind.

* * *

 **An hour later**

 **Parker Residence, Queen, New York**

Swinging his leg, Peter was very bored as there was nothing fun or interest to do but when his eyes caught on his parents discussing with his Uncle and Aunt, Ben and May Parker, in the kitchen, he stood up from the couch and began to walk. As he got closer, he began to eardrop their conversation.

"Are you sure about this, Richard? Leaving Peter to our care?" Ben asked Richard with a serious expression.

"I'm positive, Ben. I don't want our son to know about our life and getting involved with my research." Richard replied.

"My god, Richard. What the hell do you get involved in it?" Ben asked, feeling upset with Richard whom he does not know what kind of life Richard and Mary have.

"I know that it was my problem but it does not concern you and May."

"I really not sure if it entrusting me to take care of Peter because you two abandoning him and your role as his family."

"If we bring him with us, he will become a target like us, Ben." Richard sighed heavily with sadness and regret but he continued, "We don't want to lose him just like our second child."

Ben was off-guard by Richard's mention of his and Mary's second child and younger brother to Peter whose name was going to be Richard Parker Junior but he remembered the painful memories of the death of their unborn second child by the car accident. He sighed but felt his hand being touched and looked at May who was the one who touched his hand while looked at him with her sympathy expression.

Ben was again sighed but he finally decided so he said, "Alright, Richard. We going to take care of Peter."

Mary let her tears flow down her cheeks, feeling that Peter going to stay with Ben and May with the rest of his life without her and Richard but it was the only solution to protect Peter so she said, "Thank you, Ben."

After the conversation, Peter walked to his parents who were ready to leave and asked with his sad tone, "Are you leaving me behind?"

Mary bent down to her knee and gently placed her hand on Peter's cheek and smiled while replied, "No, Peter. We will come back to get you once it is over."

"Mary?" Richard called.

Mary stood up and backed away from Peter while Richard bent down and started to speak with Peter, "Peter, Promise me that you'll be good to your Uncle and Aunt and become a good person all the time."

"Ok," Peter replied.

As Richard stood up, he began to walk out of the houses with Mary while Peter watched his parents go to their transportation with his sad expression.

* * *

 **9 years later**

"Peter! You're going to be late for school!"

Peter groaned in tiredness and annoyance that his dream was disrupted by May's voice and had to get out of his comfortable bed to deal with the totem of his school life as he wished that the school day would be short but it did not come true most of the time. As Peter stood up from his bed, he started to look at the reflection of himself in the mirror of the cabinet and saw his messy brown hair and sore hazel eyes.

Peter started to move his legs step by step like a newborn baby trying to walk and headed to the bathroom to take a warm shower and brush his dirty teeth to clean himself into a neat person.

"How long does that boy get himself dressed?" May said, focusing on cooking scrabble eggs on the pan.

"Relax, May. I know that Peter is always wasted his time like the other teenage does but he will get there in time." Ben replied, not looking at May but focusing on Newspaper.

A sound of the footstep getting loud in the stairs, Peter jumped down to the ground from the stairs, skipped three last steps and start walking to the kitchen. Peter was now wearing his white shirts with the dark green hoodie jacket outside, Blue Jeans and white Niki shoes with red detail. His brown hair was neat, there were no sore hazel eyes and he was currently wearing spectacles.

As Peter gets closer to the Kitchen with his pack bag and skateboard, he greeted Ben and May, "Morning, Uncle Ben and Aunt May."

"Morning, Peter." Ben greeted back, still focusing on the newspaper.

"Peter, You're going to be late for school." May reminded Peter, pointed at the time that he should go to school right now but Peter was, however, relaxed as he opened the fridge and took a carton of plain milk to drink.

"Relax, I'm going to reach school in time," Peter replied, calming May while drank a cup of milk when he poured it into the cup.

Ben chuckled at what Peter said, reminding him of himself at Peter's age who was a cool-headed person who always relaxes in the crucial time but now, his cool personality disappeared and replaced with hard-working personality. As Peter had finished, drinking a milk, He began to walk towards the door while took the plain toast bread on his way and put it into his mouth.

"Peter, stay out of trouble because I don't want any trouble for the third time," Ben warned Peter with a cautious and strict tone as Peter nodded, accepted the warning while smiled when his head turned around to Ben.

"Don't worry, Uncle Ben. I won't get into any trouble at all." Peter replied as he unlocked the door, twisted the knob, slide it to the other side and went out to the street. He then closed and locked the door.

"Do you think Peter will find out?" May asked as she switched off the gas.

"Let's find out in one way to another, May," Ben replied as he drank a cup of coffee.

* * *

 **Outside of Midtown High**

Skating throughout the crowd in the street, dodging the people's walking path and jumped over the object at the same time, Peter was focusing on his path, ignoring his surrounding while enjoying his skating with a happy expression because it was not his first but hundred times that he always skated in every part of the street of New York alone.

When Peter was about to reach the school in perfect time, he was suddenly distracted on his way by the blonde girl, Gwendolyn Stacy, a new student who had transferred from her school a month ago and the way everyone described her was beautiful, smart and kindness.

However, the distraction caused Peter not focusing on his surrounding and he accidentally bumped into the African American boy who was rushing to school and both fell to the ground roughly. Peter groaned in pain for a short time and slowly picked himself to his feet while someone does the same thing. "Watch where you going, Parker."

"Sorry, Hobie. It will not happen again," Peter apologized.

As Peter helped Hobie by picking up the book and couples of notes laying on the ground but while being distracted to see Gwen walking into the entrance. Hobie however easily noticed Peter's eyes and smirked to about to talk with humor, "You should stop stalking some girl, Peter."

"What?! I didn't stalk some girls, Hobie. What the hell do you say that?" Peter exclaimed embarrassingly, trying to deny but his blush shown to Hobie who chuckled and later smirked. Peter grumbled in annoyance as he started to walk to the entrance at the fast pace while said, "Come on, Hobie. We need head to our own class or else we got a lot of nagging from the teacher."

"Sure thing, Peter." Hobie chuckled as he followed Peter.

 **Classroom**

"Hey, Peter." A brown combed haired boy with green eyes greeted Peter who recognized him as his first best friend.

"Hey, Harry." Peter greeted back in tiredness tone as he sat down on the chair and rest his head on the table

"Bad luck ruined your day, Peter?" Harry asked, noticed Peter's behavior and tiredness.

"Yeah. I really want this day to be the best day of my life but it didn't work out well." Peter replied in sadness.

"Hey, cheer up because I got a good new: Next Monday, our school are going to field trip in Oscorp Industries."

Peter lifted his head up when he heard what Harry said, he turned his head to face Harry and said happily, "Wow. That's great, Harry. Thank you but…."

"I know, I had to tag along and I don't want to piss my dad off." Harry sighed with misery which lower Peter's mood down.

All of the sudden, a crumpled paper ball hit Peter's head as he felt a slap against the backdrop of his head. He turned in the direction it came from and saw one of the groups at the other side but he knew them a long time. Harry glared at the blonde jockey boy for a short time and advised Peter, "Don't get warm up, Peter. You're going to make matters worse if you fight with Flash Thompson."

"You're right, Harry, but seriously, I cannot let my grudge go." Peter angrily pointed at the blonde jockey.

"Trust me, I can feel your pain." Harry agreed with Peter.

Gwen entered the room out of the sudden and went to her seat which Peter and Harry were at the further distance to her behind. Seeing Gwen coming towards him, Peter quickly pretended to rest his head on the table to sleep while Harry was being himself and waved at Gwen while greeted, "Good morning, Miss Stacy."

"Really, Harry? Be formal can make me impress you?" Gwen asked Harry as she rolled her eyes while smiled.

"Hey, I tried to light up the sad mood with a funny joke," Harry replied as he smiled.

Gwen looked at Peter with her puzzled face and looked back to Harry to ask, "Is your friend, Peter, still asleep?"

" _Harry, don't say that I was pretending to sleep or else..."_

"He's asleep, Gwen because he had a problem with his sleeping." Harry lied quickly to cover Peter's pretending sleep

"Is it because of the noise in his home or he pretended to sleep?" Gwen asked again with raised her eyebrow.

Harry laughed nervously a little but quickly changed the subject, "Anyway, you can join us to spent a fun time because we had nothing to do after school."

Gwen shook her head left and right sadly and explained, "Sorry, Harry. I got some paperwork to do and I need to go back home after school."

Harry frowned after hearing what Gwen saying but tried to approach differently, "Do you need some help because..."

"I don't need your help, Harry. I can manage on my own without anyone's help. See you later."

Hearing the conversation, Peter was not sure whether Gwen's tone to be irrational or anger but what he remembered was that he overheard Gwen talking with her phone angrily last week. When Peter lifted his head up a bit, he started to cheer Harry, "Don't feel sad, Harry. We both know that Gwen is a busy person all days."

"Yeah but...I want to know more about her."

"Well, I also didn't know more about Gwen too, but I knew about her father."

Harry turned his head to face Peter and his face looked surprised as he asked, "Wait, you knew her father."

Peter nodded but their conversation interrupted by the teacher coming into the room and commanded, "Everyone, go back to your own seat now!"

Harry grumbled in annoyance that he was not able to ask Peter but had gone to his own table because he does not want any trouble with the teacher while Peter completely lifted his head to face in front and to be ready for the lesson.

* * *

 **Oscorp Industries, New York**

Norman Osborn sighed while looking out of the window to see the view of the New York to reflect what he and his industries have accomplished over ten years but later interrupted by the sound of red flashing of the telephone. He picked the headset and asked, "Yes?"

"Mister Osborn. Mister Aikman is here."

"Ah, yes. Let him come through." Norman said as he put the headset back to the telephone.

The door was suddenly opened as Norman saw a brown-haired young man with clear glasses stepped into his office and walked towards Norman while Norman greeted, "How is your progress with the employer, Aaron?"

"To be frankly, it's okay but not good, Mister Osborn, including your best scientist," Aaron told Norman a truth with a bit of irrational.

"Give Doctor Octavius some time because he was a busy man and does not like to be disturbed," Norman advised with cautious.

"Okay, but are you going to say how is our progress with the Cross-genetic material, Mister Osborn?" Johnathan asked Norman with curious but later kicked himself for asking Norman.

"No need, Aaron. Your head department told me about it yesterday." Norman replied with a calm tone.

"Yes, but there are a slightly…."

"I'm already aware of that, Aaron. It would be ashamed that it would waste so you need to get back to your work with Octavius and the employer. You can go now."

Johnathan started to walk towards the door but suddenly stopped by Norman's voice and turned his head to face Norman. "Aaron, call me Norman. Mister Osborn is a bit overlap for me because you are one of the special peoples that I recruited in my life and tell my son, Harry, that I cannot come to dinner with him because I got a lot of paperwork if you saw him around."

"Yes, Norman." Aaron nodded as he went out of the room and closed the door.

* * *

 **Midtown High, Queens, New York**

A camera flashed as it caught the picture of some students doing their own things in the school background. Peter started to scan the field to catch the glimpse of the photo picture from his camera because he wanted to catch something interesting and fun but the voice behind him started to sounded, "Aren't you Peter Parker?"

Peter jumped out of fear a bit as he quickly turned his head around and saw Gwen standing in front of him while caught his camera in time. Peter was then puzzled of why Gwen asking his name because she already knew and saw him for a month so he replied, "Yeah, That's my name."

"It was pretty funny to ask you and you became scared." Gwen laughed.

Peter chuckled in nervously while looked at the right side but not facing Gwen because he was embarrassed by what just happen but quickly faced Gwen to ask, "Why do you ask about my name?"

"I wanted to make sure that you're him, Peter. Besides, we never talked to each other except your best friend for a month."

"Well, to be frankly..."

A basketball flew out of nowhere and hit Peter's head. Peter groaned in pain while rubbing his back of his head softly and turned around to see Flash and his friends laughing and smiling at what they did to him. Gwen glared at them with her ferocious look for a bit and turned back to Peter. "Come on, Peter. Let's walk for a bit."

Peter nodded nervously as he and Gwent started to walk away together with them. As they were walking, Gwen asked, "So you and Harry are a best friend or normal friend?"

"Best friend. We met during elementary school and spent together all the time." Peter replied with answer and reason, remembering the happy memories that he and Harry spending together. "By the way, do you have any friend?"

Gwent shook her head sadly, "No. I don't have any good friend but a bad friend."

"Let me guess, Gwen. Your life was not perfect at all."

Gwen sighed in sadness but smiled with a little happiness as she does not want their conversation to be filled with negative emotions. "Yes, but my life was okay because I had a great family."

As their conversation was still going on, Peter and Gwen immediately stopped at their track when they heard a rocket sound. Their eyes looked up towards the sky and they saw the red and yellow armor man flying across the sky.

As they stopped looking at the scene while feeling down that it was a short scene, Gwen made a compliment, "I guess the scene was short amazed."

"I agree but it still amazing." Peter agreed and disagreed with her compliment.

"By the way, it was nice to speak with you, Peter," Gwen said happily as she showed her happy smile.

Peter blushed a bit and replied sheepishly, "Yeah, it was a pretty good conversation between us."

"Well then, I need to go back home, Peter. Before that, here's my phone number." Gwen gave a small piece of paper to Peter.

Peter took the paper and before he takes a look at her number, he saw Gwent was already on her move which she was further away from him. Peter then firewall with a bit of loudness, "Thanks, Gwent and see you later."

Gwent turned her head around waved her hand while smiled and she continued to walk. Peter smiled for the first time to talk with her but his moment was interrupted. "Nice job, Peter."

Peter quickly turned around and saw Hobie standing while clapping slowly. Frustrated and annoyed, Peter walked past Hobie to ignore his own business but could not resist by Hobbies compliment.

"I hope that you will get a hot girlfriend like her."

"Shut up, Hobie Brown."


	2. With Great Power Part 1

**Disclaimer**

 **Hello, Reader. This is Worseman, and this is second chapter of Spider-Man**

 **If you spot some spelling or Grammer error, Please comment down about it and what do you think about this story so that I can improve my story.**

 **I don't own any Marvel character except my OC characters.**

 **Notes**

 **Johnathan is my OC characters.**

 **This chapter is very short that I write in the previous chapter which I don't know what and why to my writing skill.**

* * *

Peter was very excited on the inside that his wish was to visit the Oscorp Industries had come true but on the other hand, he also felt afraid that his whole class including Flash were going to do unpleasant to him after the field trip. While Peter was at his thought filled with a mixture of happiness and anxious, Harry looked out of the bus's window at the street of New York City with his sad expression and let his breath sound out to alert Peter.

Peter was noticed Harry's behavior so he started to ask without the hesitant, "Harry, What's wrong?"

Harry turned his head around to face Peter and replied with his mixture of sadness and disappointment, "Well, I had nothing to hide but I'm not looking forward to visiting my dad's company."

"I know that Harry, but this is your family's company and you will get to see your d…"

"Not going to happen, Peter. My dad had always been busy every time and never spent time with me since my mom's death."

Peter sighed sadly after hearing the mention from Harry but tried to persuade, "Harry, you and your dad may have distanced each other for some reasons but it doesn't mean that he is not your dad anymore so I'm sure that your dad will know you sometime."

Hoping that Harry would be persuaded, Peter was however not sure if he persuades would influence on him. Harry's mouth turned into a weak smile and he replied, "You're right, Peter. I guess I was wrong and hope that my dad will speak to me again."

Peter smiled at how little faith that Harry had to think of his father but worried that he would not be confident to believe that his father would speak him and his persuade words was not work at all. However, Peter's thought was interrupted by Harry's sentence which made Peter be embarrassed. "I heard that you and Gwen talk each other last time."

"Hobie told you that?"

Harry gave an answer by smirking at Peter and Peter's cheek blushed a bit and he became irrational of hearing from Harry while fixing his spectacle so he cursed softly, "Damn you, Hobie."

Meanwhile, three seats away from Peter and Harry's position, Gwen and his friend, Racheal, were having a private interaction even though there were many students in the bus but ignored to talk each other. "I can't believe that Parker drags us to do the class test this Friday."

"Don't be upset, Racheal. Just cut him some slack because he's a good kid." Gwen replied, calming Racheal down.

"I know but I'm still very upset at not only Peter but Hobie or Flash," Racheal replied, feeling upset.

"I get what you mean, Racheal." Gwen agreed with Racheal.

Gwen could not disagree with Racheal anymore because everything about them was true. First, Flash Thompson was a captain of Midtown High football team and won serval competitions along with trophy but he also was a jerk to everyone in school including Peter. Second, Hobie Brown was a most humorous student in school and make the funniest joke to make student laugh loudly until their oxygen was not more but he was also a prankster who prank sometime which everyone was over cautious to their surroundings. However, Gwen could not understand why Peter Parker was irrational to Racheal because he was neither a jerk nor humorous guy at all.

"I don't get why Peter get under your skin, Racheal?" Gwen asked, feeling clueless.

"I don't know but I heard Hobie talking with Osborn about you and Peter."

Gwen groaned in embarrassment while shows a bit of flush on her cheek, which make Racheal giggling who found it funny, and she cursed softly, "I will kill Hobie next time if he makes fun of me."

* * *

 **Unknown Laboratory, Oscorp Industries, New York**

The Oscorp Industries was having a blackout hour ago because of the technical problem in the system and it was fortunately fixed and rebooted but the problem began brewing within the industries.

"What do you mean it had escaped?!"

Aaron was suddenly paused by the shout from the group of scientists. Curiously, he went over there to eavesdrop their conversation see what was going on but bumped by his mentor, Curtis Conner. Conner turned his head around to face Johnathan when stopped and told, "Aaron, go back to your work right now."

Johnathan was about to against his mentor's order but could not because he owned Conner with his father's gratitude for saving his father from his death in the accident before he was employed by Osborn so he went back to his work.

While the group arguing, Conner interfered their agreement by asking, "What's going on, Doctor Smythe?"

Alistaire Smythe sighed and regretted the decision which had a consequence on him so he answered to Corner, feeling afraid, "Doctor Conner, we have a problem."

"I know we have a problem when I heard your loud agreement."

Alistair slowly became more afraid, making a bit of sound and later explained while regret that it would cause a dramatic problem in the industries, "The spider had escaped out of the tank."

"What?!"

* * *

 **Outside of Oscorp Industries**

As the students of Midtown High went out of the school transportation bus, Peter fixed his glasses to see the vision clearly but immediately pull into the headlock by Flash, "What's up puny Parker?"

Peter groaned in annoyance softly but felt the pressure on his neck as Flash's Headlock began to tighten his neck and his breath started to die out. When Peter was about to struggle, Flash released him off and walked away to join his gang while laughed behind Peter's back. Peter regained his breathing and Hobie came to him to see if Peter was alright.

"You okay, Peter?" Hobie asked with a mixture of concern and anger, not facing Peter but glaring at Flash.

"I'm fine, Hobie, and thanks for your concern," Peter replied, not worrying Hobie so much.

"You're not fine, Peter. You've been tormented by the people around you." Hobie said with a serious tone.

Hearing Hobie's serious tone, Peter was not pleasant to see Hobie rallying up by his problem but never saw him with a serious attitude so he warned him with cautious, "Hobie, Don't do anything stupid that makes you regret it."

"For god sake, I cannot stand anymore to see you getting so much hate and pain." Hobie scowled as he and Peter began to join the rest of the student.

"I will deal my problem by myself, Hobie, if I had a chance and don't get into any trouble," Peter told Hobie while walking.

"Alright, but it's your own funnel." Hobie sighed and his mouth turned into a weak smirk.

Meanwhile, Harry was not very excited to visit his father's industries because he visited the place many times in his life to visit his father but always swept away by his father's work and hated it so much that he never spent time with him. However, He then soon noticed Gwen's bright smile in a strange way. Chuckling, he went over there to surprise her but was not sure if it was a good idea to surprise her because in his previous time to Gwen at her first time, he got nose bleeding by her powerful punch. As he came closer to her, he was about to surprise her but it did not go well as she noticed him.

"Really, Harry? Do you want your nose broken again?"

Harry let out his sigh in sadness that he could not surprise her again but he quickly replied, "You really hate surprise, don't you?"

"Not so much but was it necessary to scare the transfer student on their first day?"

Harry shrugged at Gwen's question which makes Gwen rolled her eyes and later asked her with curiosity, "I noticed that you smile when we arrived. Is it because of my dad's companies?"

Gwen nodded while shows her smile, "Yes, I really want to visit this place to learn about Professor Curtis's research work because his work looked very interesting."

"Really?"

"Yes, Harry. I thought you like science." Gwen raised her eyebrow in surprise.

"Not me but Peter," Harry told a truth as he pointed at Peter who was walking with Hobie.

"Peter?" Gwen asked with curious.

"Yeah, Peter was a brilliant genius in physics, chemistry, and biology science but not only science, Peter was also good when it comes to engineer which he fixed my broken laptop last year," Harry said to Gwen with a bit of excitement about his best friend.

Hearing this, Gwen was seeming surprised that Peter was capable of something that no student ever does and was about to ask but Harry added, "The reason why he is capable of everything is because he got autism when he was born which was very serious but luckily, his parents helped him to become a normal kid."

"Wow, I never knew what kind of parents that Peter have despite his autism," Gwen exclaimed as she thought that Peter had a good life.

When Harry was about to say, his conversation with Gwen was interrupted by Hobie and Peter and they stopped talking as Hobie started to speak with his humorous tone, "What's up, Harry and Gwen. Do we interrupt your lovely conversation?"

Gwen grumbled in annoyance a bit while Harry and Peter chuckled at Hobie's humor.

* * *

 **Unknown Laboratory, Oscorp Industries**

Conner was wondering what gone wrong in the not only laboratory but the whole Oscorp industries because the experiment had escaped from its tank and was nowhere to be seen or found and not the only experiment, had escaped, the student of Midtown high had arrived. A man with a black messy hair and blue eyes began to ask anxious, "Doctor Conner, what are we going to do now? We can scare the student at any time but we don't have enough time to find where is it or check the tank."

"Doctor Mobius, I know that you are anxious but we need to stay calm all time to find the spider or else things will get out of our hand."

A woman with a long black hair and red eyes, wearing a clear spectacle, began to suggest to Conner, "How about we make up an excuse that we are having a private experiment or take them to secondary Bio Laboratory. This might give us time."

"Good thinking, Lily." Conner praised Lily for a quick thinking. "I will take Aaron to keep the school field trip occupied while you three look for the spider."

"Aaron? Are you sure that he can help you to keep them occupied?" Alistaire questioned with a mixture of anger and worry tone.

"Are you questioning my doubt, Doctor Smythe?" Conner asked Alistair, feeling a bit of anger.

"No, Doctor." Alistair quickly replied, feeling scared of Conner's aura.

"Good, get moving."

With the group dismissed, Conner called Johnathan, "Aaron!"

Hearing his name, Johnathan walked towards Conner while asked, "You call me, Conner?"

Conner nodded, "Aaron, you need to come with me to the secondary laboratory because we got a student from Midtown High to tour with."

Sighing in debrief, Johnathan does not want to tour the student from every school in America or a new employer because he thought it was troublesome for him to tour the building and hate being filled with many questions. However, he had no other alternate choice but to follow Conner's request but asked at the same time, "Why me, Conner?"

"I know that you hate me for going to tour with the people from the outside but this is your own good to gain that skills. Believe me, it will help you." Conner replied, smiling at Aaron.

Sighing again but in happiness, Johnathan rolled his eyes while smiled and said, "Maybe you're right, Conner, that I need to gain that skills. By the way, how is your family?"

"They're doing fine on their own and I'm going to invite you to my family's dinner."

Aaron was shocked of hearing from Conner and thanked him, "I don't know how to thank you, Conner."

"Thank me later, Johnathan. We got work to do."

* * *

 **Secondary Laboratory, Oscorp Industries**

As Peter and the class entered the secondary laboratory, they were amazed to see around the room filled with many different species of mammals, bird, fish, and bird in the tank which make him be brightened but speechless.

As Conner and Johnathan arrived at the secondary laboratory, Conner introduced themselves. "Hello, everyone. My name is Curtis Conner and this is my assistance, Johnathan Sydney. If you would be so kind to look directly with your attention at our cross-species test subject."

Aaron started to speak to continue Conner's sentence when Conner let him speak his sentences, "Each individual organism is a different breed from the next, but we have been selectively splicing their DNA with those of other animals and of course their own species."

A blonde girl with violet eyes whispered to the Africa-America boy with a short black hair and brown eyes with a disgust, "Eeeww, this is very disgusting because of it like combing ice-cream and fries into one disgusting combination food."

"I assume that it may be disgusting of telling the detail, Miss, but not everything is disgusting." Johnathan told the blonde girl with a bit of cold in his voice and smiled evilly but fortunately, Conner quickly asked, "Anyway, if you had any question to ask me relating to the test subject, go ahead and don't be shy."

As the several students raised their hands, Conner began to answer to the student one by one. While this happening, Peter began to take a photo shot on the species in the cage and amazed that the Oscorp had done remarkable achievement of making impossible to possible. However, what he never noticed his surrounding was that the black and red spider descending down to Peter with the help of its organic string and once it reached Peter, it crawled to his neck slowly and bit him with its sharp teeth.

The spider's bite was not dangerous or poisons but it was a gift to Peter to change his entire life into a new life.


	3. With Great Power Part 2

**Disclaimer**

 **Hello, Reader. This is Worseman, and this is third chapter of Spider-Man**

 **If you spot some spelling or Grammer error, Please comment down about it and what do you think about this story so that I can improve my story.**

 **I don't own any Marvel character except my OC characters.**

 **Notes**

 **I am very sorry for posting this new chapter very late because I got some important work to do which is my studies for my exam. So I might not be posting next chapter soon or later but I will write a new chapter and my second chapter of a new story, Invincible Iron-Man. I changed a bit of the setting of the story which is set one and a half months before Avengers first assembled and almost five years after Daredevil's first appearance.**

* * *

As Peter took another photo set from his camera at the species, he felt a sharp prick at the back of his neck. Peter then cried and then winced, "Uhhh!"

Peter placed his hand on the back of his neck to rub for a bit as he could swear that something bit him but what he did not notice was that the spider had fallen off from his neck and landed inside Peter's unzipped bag.

"Hey, Peter. Are you alright?" Harry asked as he grabbed Peter's shoulder.

"I'm alright but I could swear that I felt something bit me," Peter replied wearily as he released his hand from his neck.

"Really? Are you sure that you're tired from your excitement or something on your neck make you tired?" Harry asked with his concern.

"Not sure, Harry."

Their conversation was interrupted by Someone's shouting and they turned around to see Hobie at their direction shouting, "Hey! Are you two done talking or not because we're all waiting for you to finish up!"

Seeing the group along with the teacher and professor waiting for them but some of them gave Peter and Harry a glare, Peter and Harry sighed in a union and walked towards them to join them to continues the tour around the Oscorp Industries. While the group walked to the entrance, Johnathan stood back to see them walk and went back to his work because Conner told him that he can free to go to continue his work. While he was walking, he started to double himself with a question about why he accepts the offer to join Oscorp from Conner but not Horizon Lab. Maybe he wanted to assist Conner to find any formula to restore his arm or thought that the Horizon Lab will not accept him due to his criminal record which was very serious. Either way, Oscorp Industries have talent scientist like him but was a strict company which he thought.

While his thought distracted him to look where he was walking, Johnathan accidentally bumped into Alistair. When he was about to apologize, he was scoffed by Alistaries's silent by walking away from him. Johnathan does not know why Alistair's scoff but shrugged as he goes to his work to do.

After the trip in Oscorp Industries, the Midtown student came out of the entrance and entered into the transportation bus to go back to school. While fixing his glasses, Peter still felt sore on his neck which he did not understand why it still going. When he was about to put his glasses on his neck, he was interrupted by the girl's voice behind him. "Hey, Peter."

When Peter turned around to see whose voice was, he saw Gwen standing in front of him. He tried to act normal to her by asking a question, "Gwen. How is the trip? Anything excited you in the industries."

Gwen smiled and replied, "It's quite alright, Peter. They showcase the genetic cross-species which excited me."

Peter chuckled and later smiled. "I know. I would think that we're both fans of..."

"Science." Gwen finished Peter's sentence and later smirked which make Peter nervously smiled.

"Yeah, Science." Peter started to laugh nervously as he turned his head to the right and not looking at her.

Gwen raised her eyebrow as she knew why Peter turned around from him and encouraged, "Don't be embarrassed, Peter. Talking to me is normal like everyone you talk."

Peter slowly turned his head around to face Gwen. He then blushed a bit as his eyes looked at her face while thought, " _This is not why I am embarrassed to talk with you but because of your both attitude and beauty."_

"Peter, Are you….."

Gwen's sentence was cut off as Hobie's shout alerted her and Peter. "Hey, can you both just kiss already?!"

Both Peter and Gwen turned around to glare Hobie while their face was turned a bit of red and shouted angrily, "SHUT THE HELL UP, HOBIE!"

Hobie was taken back by their angry shout and he, however, was going to joke about them but his shirt was grabbed by Harry and pulled away into the bus while Hobie asking Harry to stop pulling his shirt. Both Gwen and Peter began to look each other and Gwen first asked a simple question, "Do you get annoyed by Hobie too many times?"

Peter nodded, "Yeah, same goes to you?"

"Same."

Both began to walk to the bus while having a good conversation with each other.

* * *

 **A few Hours later**

Feeling dizzy and pain, Peter stopped skating as he picked his skateboard up and tried to walk back to his home even though his head aching and his eyes were slowly shutting. He still does not why he was still feeling that way and thought that he was ill. The field trip had two sided coins which were good and bad but mostly for Peter, it was sometimes bad when it came to either flash, Hobie's humor or even worse, both.

Fortunately, Peter managed to reach to his home but still feeling discontent that he will miss out his school for a day. As he went into the living room, he started to walk slowly to the stairs to his room.

"Hey, Peter," Ben called while walking to the table to set up the plate on the table.

"Peter, how was your trip?" May asked.

"It was pretty amazing," Peter muttered sarcastically as he walked up the stairs while placed his hand on the wall for support.

"Peter, are you not eating your dinner with us?" May asked Peter.

"Sorry, Aunt May. I'm just too tired from the trip so I need to go to my room to take a nap." Peter said.

"Okay but how long?"

As Peter was about to reply, he suddenly felt pain in his body kicked in and his body was burning wildly but he, fortunately, caught onto the rail to prevent himself from falling. Fortunately, he was near the second floor on the stairs which May and Ben never see him. He does not want to worry Aunt May and Uncle Ben in the process so he needs to fight through his pain while answered quickly, "Sorry, May. I think that I might oversleep to skip my dinner."

"That's alright, Peter. I will keep the remaining food when we're finished for you to eat tomorrow."

"Thanks, Aunt May." Peter smiled as he continued to walk the stairs to his room.

As Ben sat down on the chair, he looked at Peter walking on the stairs while made a conversation with May, "Well, I can't blame Peter for skipping dinner. He was too tired from his trip."

"Cut him some slack, Ben. Peter's a good kid and he won't get into trouble at all." May replied to Ben as she took a bit of the food.

"I know but I'm actually worried that we kept secret from him for too long since he first stayed here."

May began to feel a butterfly in her stomach while silently agree with Ben about the topic which they wished not to speak or hear about it. However, they were not sure how long the secret would remain to be kept in the secret until it would be discovered by Peter.

Meanwhile, As Peter got inside his room, he fell on his bed without hesitation. He began to shiver and sweat, telling himself not to scream loudly to worry them but he actually wanted to scream out of pain. His muscles began to twist that he could not move little, his mouth became numb that he could not talk or shout and his vision began to get blurry that he could not see. He closed his eyes slowly and fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

 **New York City, New York**

Gwen was still feeling sore in her neck while searching her house key in her bag to open. As she found her key in her bag, she then took it out and about to unlock the door but the door suddenly opened. Gwen stood back by one step as she saw her father, George Stacy, and his best friend, Timothy Portman, who was about to leave.

"Gwen, You're back," George said as he saw Gwen.

"I will see you later, George, and have with your daughter," Timothy said as he walked away from Gwen and George at his own pace while smiled behind their back.

"Does Mister Portman always come to visit your day?" Gwen asked George.

"This is his first time visiting me in my home, Gwen," George replied as he walked into the living room.

Gwen came into the living room while George asked her with a question while smiled, "How is your trip?"

"It was pretty great, Dad. Oscorp Industries had tons of cool scientific stuff." Gwen smiled as she sat on the couch to relax for a bit.

"Such as?"

"Genetic Cross Species."

"I would not normally have said it but it sounds cool"

Giggling softly, Gwen found George to be her cringing dad who had no experience to make a joke even though he was a commissioner of New York Police Department.

"So, Dad. How is your commission job?" Gwen asked George with curious.

"Well, it's very tough for me and the police department since the increase of crime rate but fortunately, Hell's Kitchen was taken care by a vigilante whom some people called him a title, Devil of Hell's Kitchen, so we will less likely worried about it." George sighed tiring but later shows his smile.

Gwen remembered the scariest but yet memorable event where she and her mother walked in the street of Hell's Kitchen from her mother's friend's house during the night. While they were walking, they suddenly stopped as few thugs coming out of nowhere, asking them to empty their pocket. Her mother was arrogant and brave that she refused but things turned ugly as one of the thugs took out his gun and pointed at them. She was really frightened that she would be going to die along with her mother as her leg rooted to the ground. Fortunately, they were saved by a man in black suits fighting against few thugs. She did not take a good look at his face because his upper face was covered.

"Gwen, are you spacing out?"

Snapped back to the reality by George, Gwen admitted honestly, "Sorry, dad. I just had a flashback of what you had just said."

George quickly changed the subject as he does not want her to remember the horrible memorize of the previous year. "Anyway, aside from your trip and my day, do you have any problem in school?"

Gwen shook his head and replied, "No but I was having a conversation with Harry and his best friend."

While they were talking, a middle age woman with a golden brown hair and blue eyes came out from the dining room, calling them, "George! Gwen! Dinner is ready."

"Come on, sweetie. You don't want your mum and three younger brothers to wait until our dinner is cold." George said as he walked to the dining room, followed by Gwen.

* * *

 **Manhattan, New York City, New York**

Harry was sitting on the couch, watching a news talking about the mutant terrorist leader and the safe haven for all the mutants. As he was watching, he heard a sound of the open door and saw Norman walking in front outside. Harry began to greet, "Hey, dad. You're home."

Norman looked at Harry, giving a neutral face and started to say, "Harry, do you have any homework to do?"

"No, Dad. I just waiting for you to come home to have dinner with you." Harry said as he switched off the television.

"Well, I still have some time before I get back to work so we can have dinner like you said," Norman replied.

Harry smiled as he stood up and started to walk while said, "Okay, I will ask the chef to start cooking."

* * *

 **The following day**

Peter groaned in tiredness as he opened his eyes and saw himself in the bed to the clock saying six thirty am. He stood up from his bed and went to the mirror to see himself while took out his shirt. As he saw his reflection in the mirror, he suddenly spotted a spider bite on his neck and thought, " _So, this is what that makes me feel sore in the neck._ "

As Peter turned around from the mirror to walk away, he suddenly paused his walk and his eyes opened widely. He realized what he saw the mirror so he turned back to the mirror to look again. To his surprise, his scrawny body had turned into the buff body. His upper looked wider and he has actual abs. His triceps and biceps toned and bigger.

" _Holy shit. How did I get so muscular? Was it the spider bite that turned my old body into a new body. It can't be because spider bite don't give me this unless..._ " Peter stopped as he realised the answer to his question. " _It must be one of the genetic-cross species from Oscop_. _How did it get escape and why nobody does not brother that there is an escaping dangerous species_?"

As Peter finished staring at the mirror, his eyes suddenly spotted a spider crawling across the table while starting to think through his mind to catch the spider. Fortunately, there was a glass cup next to the lamp so he quickly grabbed it to trap it but all of the sudden, the glass cup broke in Peter's hand with its sound.

Shocking, Peter's body was frozen by witnessing what he did with glass cup. However, he snapped back to the reality as he need to find another container to catch the spider. He fortunately saw a small glass cup next to his pencil container and quickly took r but slowly. He then smacked the spider to trap inside and slide the paper underneath the cup to rotate while prevent the spider escaping.

As Peter rotated the small glass cup around, he began to observe and see the details of the appearance and behaviour of the spider. " _This spider is not normal than the other spider so it must be actually coming from Oscop. I need to keep it away from Uncle Ben and Aunt May or maybe bring it along._ "

After the few moments, Peter decided to hide the spider. The large test tube containing the spider was wrapped around with clothes and placed behind the book on the shelf so that Ben and May would find it. Stretching himself, He felt energetic flowing around his body because of the spider while thought, " _I guess that I will have a good and pleasant day today because wow...I never knew that the bite makes me feel energetic._ "

After stretching, Peter went to the door to open. His hand placed on the door knob and grabbed it to pull to open the door. However, he accidently pulls the door knob out instead of opening the door. Seeing the broken door knob in his hand, he groaned sadly as he thought, " _Okay, that's escalated quickly from good to bad. My day will be going to get a lot of trouble since the start of gaining new power from the spider_."


	4. With Great Power Part 3

**Disclaimer**

 **Hello, Reader. This is Worseman, and this is third chapter of Spider-Man**

 **If you spot some spelling or Grammar error, Please comment down on it and what do you think about this story so that I can improve my story.**

 **I don't own any Marvel character except my OC characters.**

* * *

As Peter moved down the stairs, he sat down to eat his quick breakfast because he felt little hunger to eat small food but anxious that he had some trouble to go through before having breakfast and was going to be grounded.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 **A few minutes ago**

As Peter entered the bathroom, he took his toothbrush and the toothpaste to brush his yellow teeth into bright white teeth. He began to squeeze the toothpaste on the toothbrush but the toothpaste suddenly shot out and landed on the mirror. He groaned in annoyance that he wasted a half of the toothpaste but he ignored it as he scraped some paste off the mirror while there was still toothpaste on the mirror. His hand reached out to the tape to turn on to release the flow of water but instead of turning the tape, he accidentally turning the tape with too much force with his strength which he forgot. The water shot up and spray around the area especially him.

Covering to shield his eyes from the spray, Peter was panicked to stop the spraying water, he hurriedly placed his hand on one of two towels hanged in the bar to grab it. However, his strength broke the bar off the wall and it fell to the ground. Ignoring it, he grabbed another towel from the ground and placed it on the tape to stop the spraying. He then processed to the door to open but accidentally broke the knob again. He groaned in annoyance again as it was going to be the worst day for him.

* * *

 **End of Flashback**

Eating his quick breakfast, a sharp sound echoed in the back of his head. His eyes bulged and with lightning-fast speed, picked up the glass cup that almost hit the floor. His speed kicked in again within a fraction of a second when the butter knife fell again and Peter caught it effortlessly. He had no idea but could not believe that nobody could catch it like that. He was speechless before Ben and May were surprised.

As he quickly stood up from the chair, he went to the door to head to the school with his skateboard while Ben muttered in confusion, "Whoa there, those are some reflexes alright."

"How did you do that?" May asked incredulously.

"I…. don't know. I guess I'm one hundred percent today." Peter replied as he opened the door. "I got to go, bye."

As Peter left, Ben said while shrugged. "I almost forget to ask Peter about his glasses.

* * *

As Peter began to skate to school, he dodged the people walking and the object. His mind was filled with a thought about his abilities which was gained from the spider that bit him the previous day. He was not sure what kind of abilities that he will be going to have so he needs to try his new found abilities after school. While he was lost in thought, his sense began to set off. He then quickly shifted his focus on his path from his thought, his eyes widen as he saw a latin girl with a long black hair standing in front of him, unnoticed that he was skating and about to crash into her.

Peter quickly turn his skateboard to forty-five degrees anti-clockwise to avoid hitting girl but accidentally tripped over the bottle and flew off from the skate. As he flew off, he landed on the ground but roll down and stood up perfectly. People around him were amazed at what he did just now including the girl. As he went to pick up his skateboard, the girl approached her and asked, "How are you okay, Peter?"

"I'm okay, Liz. Don't worry." Peter replied after picking up his skateboard.

"You should look where you going, Peter. You might hurt someone or worst, even yourself." Liz scolded but reminded him at the same time in a manner way.

Liz Toomes was a senior student at Midtown High and Peter's first crush. She and Peter met at the first day of his first year of Midtown High but never spend time together as her current boyfriend was his worst person that he met and bullied, Eugene "Flash" Thompson. He had been threatened by him to stay with her as if she was a beautiful princess to him. His feeling for her was disappeared however but they began to bond as brother and sister.

Sighed, Peter placed his skateboard on the ground and then swept the dust away from head to toe. He stepped his foot on the skateboard while said, "I know thousand times, Liz. You're not the first person who told me to watch where I am skating."

"But you never listen, Peter," Liz smirked at Peter.

"By the way, I need to go now, Liz. See you later in school." Peter said as he skated off, leaving Liz behind but not noticing that she smiled.

Gwen was not sure that she would be either furious or irritated that she was sitting with the annoyance and funny student of Midtown school, Hobie Brown, on the public bus. Look away to the view of the street, Gwen does not want to start the conversation with Hobie and waiting for the bus to arrive at the stop. As she tried to ignore it, things, however, went south as she cannot resist the atmosphere of silent. She began to glare at him while warning in irritating tone, "Hobie, I swear to god. If you make one stupid joke about me and Peter, I will..."

Suddenly raising his hand up, Hobie tried to make a peace offer with Gwen. "Easy, Gwen. I won't start a joke in the morning. So please don't beat me up."

"Good." Gwen Sighed in relieving.

Gwen had some trouble thoughts about her two problems. Firstly, she had forgotten to finish up her toady schedule which she always followed. She could either go to the library to study after school or hang up with her good friends. Lastly, her parents had almost argued each other in the early morning which woke her up. Their argument was about George's commission job had distanced himself from her family.

While she was in deepest thoughts, Hobie asked with a bit concern in his tone, "Having a trouble thinking, Gwen?"

Gwen recovered from her thought and she lied poorly when she did not know how to lie. "Yes... N-No... Maybe?"

"I guess that you actually had a trouble though." Hobie smiled at Gwen's behavior.

Gwen sighed, giving up her state and road Hobie a truth, "Yeah. I don't know what am I going to do next because I was following my schedule and I heard my parents' argument in the morning because of my dad's job"

"Wow. The first reason is meh but for the second reason, I felt bad for you. Does it always like that every time?"

"Sometime in the morning and night. I hate to see them fighting each other."

Hearing Gwen's trouble tone, Hobie began to counsel with Gwen, "Gwen, I know that you had some trouble to see your parents arguing each other, pointing their blade at each other throat. To be honest, every parent always does it every time but you need to find the way to stop an argument or hoping that it would be over because you don't want your life to be bad or worst."

Gwen raised her eyebrow while keeping her surprise but revealing her plain expression at Hobie's advice and she does not know how he became a counselor to her. After the long silent treatment, Hobie sighed and then explained in defeat tone, "I was both listen and heard from the man called 'Pop' who worked at his barber shop in Harlem. I know that my advice is less good than the rest of them like him."

After the short pause, Gwen began to giggle at Hobie and found him funny as she commented, "Hobie, You're the worst counselor ever but the best joke ever at the same time."

"Really?" Hobie asked with a surprised tone.

"Yeah but I think we should get out of the bus because I think that the bus had arrived at our destinations," Gwen replied as she stood up and walked, followed by Hobie.

As they got off the bus, Gwen was about to walk to school with Hobie. While they were having a normal conversation, they heard the familiar voice shouted from behind. They turned their head around and saw Peter carefully skating in zip zap to dodge the people's path while greeting them. "Morning, Guys!"

"Yo, Peter." Hobie greeted. "How is your morning?"

Lifting the front wheel of his skateboard up, Peter placed his hand on the front to grab it while replied, "Pretty good, I guess."

"Huh? I was hoping that you're going to say, "it was an amazing morning" or "It was a spectacular day ever." Hobie said in disappointment but smiled, not ruining the mood.

"Well, I cannot say that you can be disappointed that I would say that, can I?" Peter smiled as he began to jog to school when he realized something. "Come on, Guys. Let's not wait here to be late or we are going to meet our end."

Hobie became clueless by what Peter meant by 'meet our end', but for Gwen, she understood what it means and started to speed up in her pace while telling Hobie who was still blank, "Come on, Hobie. We're going to be late."

Snapped back to the reality by Gwen's word, Hobie asked loudly while checking his watches to see the time. "What do you mean?! We got…Oh."

Realizing at the time that he was seeing, Hobie began to run after them as he does not want to be in dentitions with his dislikeable teacher and coach, Whiz Wilson because he got into trouble many times and became his most favorite student. He was also hoping that he would reach in time.

* * *

 **New York City, New York**

Conner told himself that he needs to be relaxed to separate himself from his work to spend some time together with his lovely wife, Martha, and his good son, Billy. This was because he was told by his superior, Ratha, to pause his work for today from Norman's order. He was now taking Billy to his school by a bus while having a neutral conversation, "Billy, I heard that you got into a fight with the other students."

Silently, Billy would not dare to speak because he worried that he would add more fuel to Conner which he will get more lecture and scold him that he hated the most. However, Conner continued to speak, "I'm not upset or angry with you for your action but disappointed that you lost your temper and lash out at them."

"Dad, the kid at my school make fun of you being a useless person and I could not stand with…."

"I know, Billy, but behave yourself and ignore it because you had caused a lot of trouble to me and your mom," Conner said sternly, silencing Billy's sentence.

When they arrived at the destinations near Billy's school, they went out of the public bus. Conner bent down and remained Billy, "Remember what I said, Billy: Behave yourself."

Nodding, Billy began to walk to school with the rest of the children while Conner watching him walking away from him to his school. Conner had a tough time to interact with Billy because of his distraction work for the past few months and knew the reason why Norman wanted him to have a break but Conner also knew that he should continue his research by tomorrow because Ratha wanted the completed research to pass to Mendel Stromm, Norman's loyal assistant, to do the rest of the work with it.

While Conner was in the deep thoughts, the sound of familiar person went through his ear and he woke up from his deep thought. He then turned around and saw Aaron who was in a casual outfit. Puzzled, Conner began to ask, "Aaron, What're you doing here? Are you supposed to go to Oscorp by now?"

"Well, I was but I got a call from Norman, saying that I should take a break for now. Don't tell me you are on a break too?"

"Sadly yes." Conner sighed as he does not know why Aaron was on the break like him but ignored the question. "So, do you want to walk with me to the café to have a breakfast?"

"Sure, why not. Besides, I never ate my breakfast this morning." Aaron smiled as he and Conner walked to the nearby café to have breakfast and a good conversation.

* * *

 **Midtown High, Queens, New York**

The school bell rang as all the student in the laboratory went out to the cafeteria to eat or talk about their day. As Peter was about to leave, his biological professor, Raymond Warren, called him, "Peter, do you have a moment?"

Nodding his head, Peter does not know why Raymond called him. Was it because he was not listening while sparring at the spider on the web outside or being given an extra assignment. Either way, he went to Raymond while asked, "Sure, What's wrong, Professor Warren?"

"There is nothing wrong, Peter. However, I need a favor to ask you."

Raising his eyebrow, Peter asked again, "What kind of favor?"

"I need you to tutor your friend, Harry, because he was falling behind his grade for the past three weeks. It could be possible that he was slacking off or I might be wrong but aside from this, will you help Harry to push his grade up?"

Peter knew Harry from his first year at Midtown High and knew about Harry's personality and life but since his grade was falling down, he was taken back from Raymond as he does not know why his grade was on the verge of failing so he accepted Raymond's off as he does not want Harry to disappointed himself or his father for his failure. "Sure, Professor. I would help Harry."

"Good, you will tutor Harry by tomorrow. Off you go, Peter, or you'll be given more homework." Raymond smiled as Peter walked out of the lab.

As Peter was walking down the hallway, he was suddenly paused his walk, seeing Flash and his friend, which consists of two boys, waiting for him. Peter sighed as he knew that there is no way to back away because they were going to follow him or walk straight to them to get beaten up until he saw the boy washroom. He then walked into the washroom and began to think how to escape or hide from them.

" _Come on, Peter. Think!"_ Peter thoughts very hard until his idea pop out. " _What about the power that I was bitten by the spider yesterday?"_

Peter went against the wall and touch his right hand on the wall, followed by his left hand to climb up while thinking that he can crawl on the wall. It turned out to be true that he can climb on the wall while not touching the floor with his feet which were above it. As he dropped off from the wall, he saw the open window as he thought of a stupid but efficient idea.

The door swiped open with a loud sound, revealing Flash and his friends. They saw no one in the room as they entered. They checked every corner of the washroom and still found no one which was Peter. "Where's that puny Parker? I swore I saw him walking into the bathroom."

"Maybe he went out while we're not looking." One of Flash's friend said.

"That Parker got lucky. Let's go, Guys." Flash grunted and later asked as he and his friend went out of the bathroom.

Climbing up to the top of the school, Peter felt joy and relieved that not only he escaped from Flash but he can climb on the wall with his arachnid power. However, he was cautious at the same time to prevent himself from being looked by anyone on the ground because he does not want anyone saw him a freak or a mutant which he was not sure if he was or not. Fortunately for him, no one was outside, strolling to their own path because the school did not end. As he reached the top, he carried himself up and his feet landed on the ground. His head turned around and his eyes looked at the view of the outside of the school.

As Peter finished his view, he decided to do something first before he went to the classroom. He went to the wall while his hand crumbled into a fist and when he reached there, he swung his fist into the wall. After he punched the wall, he lowered his arm while losing his grip of fist into a hand. He was shocked to see that there is a crack in the wall where he punched and thought, " _Wow! I never knew that not only I break the doorknob or anything which is strong but this. This is amazing! I wonder if I use my full strength to punch because I only use less strength._ "

Seeing his watch again, Peter began to walk to the door and opened as he needs to be hurry to the classroom because he was going to be late but while he thought again at the same time, " _I need to test out my new abilities after this_."

* * *

 **Oscorp Industries**

Norman was little impressed at the prototype that the industries had created. A prototype version of the flat object like a skateboard except it had a plain wing and the stirrups for someone's feet be placed in. However, it was still a stage one prototype glider as he was waiting for the final layout of inventions to be completed. He then left the lab, followed by Mendel who was asking Norman, "What do you think of the glider, Mister Osborn?"

"I was a bit impressed but still waiting for it to be completed in perfect, Doctor Stromm. What about the formal that Doctor Conner was doing?"

"Oz-formula. It was still halfway completed, Mister Osborn."

Norman sighed in disappointed that the Oz-formula was not fully completed as it was very unstable and dangerous for the person to be injected. He remembered the incident happened some years ago when he was still the head of his company. Mendel and his assistance, Nels van Adder, were creating an early stage of Oz-formula to suppress the Super Soldier serum that was used in Project Rebirth during World War Two. He witnessed a person as a test subject injected with Oz-formula but suddenly went aggressive and crazy. After wrecking the place and hurting the guards, the test subject later died by the formula. Fortunately, it kept in the dark so that no one would not know about the incident.

"Make sure that the final product to be completed, Doctor Stromm," Norman told Mendel as he left while Mendel walked back to the lab to complete when he nodded, not asking any more question.

* * *

 **Unknown Location**

"Honey, when are you coming back home?" A Latin woman asking while washing the dishes in the kitchen

"I will be back home late at about one a.m., Doris" A well-dressed bald man. who was her husband, replied as he opened the door.

"Okay, but you should know that Liz would not be pleased with you for not spending time together for a past five days," Doris warned her husband.

"Well, I can't blame her, but don't worry, tomorrow is my day off." Her husband smiled as he walked out while Doris reminded him, "Be back home in time, Adrian."

* * *

 **Note**

 _I'm using the MCU version of Liz Allen in this story but kept her name the same as the comic because I wanted her to be related to Adrian Toomes AKA Vulture whom you, reader, knew him from Spider-Man Homecoming. However, he will be a mixture of MCU and Mainstream. By the way, I updated the story to change the setting today but I'm not sure you're going to hate or not._

 _See you in the next chapter._


	5. Come with Great Responsibility Part 1

**Disclaimer**

 **Hello, Reader. This is Worseman, and this is third chapter of Spider-Man**

 **If you spot some spelling or Grammer error, Please comment down on it and what do you think about this story so that I can improve my story.**

 **I don't own any Marvel character except my OC characters.**

 **Notes**

 **I'm really sorry to post this chapter very late because of my important stuff to do and by the way, I'm going to change the years of this story right now. So anyway, enjoy reading this chapter.**

* * *

Peter felt very amazing in his whole life that he had an arachnid superpower which he was injected by a black and red spider from Oscorp Industries. He was now in the abandoned warehouse, testing his power to see if he had any power that he was not known. As he was hanging upside down with his only right hand on the edge of a rooftop of the warehouse, he was neither struggled to balance himself from falling to his death nor feeling pain or exhausted in the position that he was in. As he finished his position, he stood up and stretched his arms while watching a sun descending down. He refreshed his memorise to remember what type of his powers that he tested: He can bend any metallic object, he can climb on a wall, he had a sufficient strength to lift up the rusty truck and threw it to the ground, and he can able to punch through a brick wall before his arrival at the abandoned warehouse.

While descending down to the ground carefully, Peter was quite disappointed that he did not have one power which was a spider web. However, he was relieved that he would not have the power to shot a spider web out of his butt which it would leave him a scar in his life. As he reached to the ground, he walked into a warehouse to get his bag to go back his home before he would be grounded forever.

* * *

 **A next day**

The following day, his alarm clock buzzed loudly and Peter groaned in annoyance that it disturbed his peaceful sleep. He tried not to use too much strength to set off his alarm but he set it off anyway because he was sleepy. His alarm was now broken as when Peter forced his eyes open and saw his broken alarm clock, he faced down to the pillow, reminding himself of using his strength properly.

Walking down the stairs to the living room, Peter needs to be careful with his power not to reveal to anyone including May and Ben but also need to control his power at the at the same time. He was now in his new outfit consists of a red hoodie with a dark yellow T-shirt inside, blue jean pants and white sneaker shoes. He arrived at the living room but saw May and Ben having a conversation, which was however serious, so he began to walk slowly to eavesdrop their conversation.

"I'm not sure that we can able to pay our bill, Ben" Mary said worriedly.

"Don't worry, I will double my shift to earn some money, May," Ben replied seriously.

"But you're in not good conditions and you might faint."

"I had no choice but we can't afford to lose our house and Peter's future. I made a promise to Richard to take care of him."

After eavesdropping their conversation, Peter felt entire guilty that May and Ben had to go through their rough time to pay their bill so that they would not lose their house but also felt upset that Ben mentioned his father's name. Sighed out, Peter began to walk towards them while greeted, "Morning, Uncle Ben and Aunt May."

Both May and Ben turned his head around and saw Peter while May quickly hid the bill paper. May first asked, "Peter, why are you up so early?"

"I don't know, Uncle Ben. I felt that I want to wake up early." Peter replied. "Anyway, what are you guys talking about?"

"Nothing, Peter. We just having a conversation." Ben lied to Peter.

Peter knew Ben was lying to prevent their bill problem to him so that they would not want him to be worried but wanted to help them to cover their financial bill not to lose their home. He, however, put on his fake smile anyway so that they would get suspicious of him. He then said, "I will go out with Harry, Uncle Ben."

"Okay, Peter, but come back home safe," May replied to Peter who walked to the door while grabbed his bag, helmet, and skateboard.

"I will, Aunt May," Peter replied as he went out of the house.

While skating his skateboard through the street, Peter could not get his mind off about the financial bill problem that May and Ben were facing and losing their house. He wanted to help them but knew that they would decline his help to save their home.

Seeing the cafe away from his distance, Peter put his foot down on the ground to stop his skating and turned his body and skateboard to ninety degrees. He then stepped down to the ground, picked up his skateboard and walked to the cafe where Harry was. The cafe was the place where he and Harry spending their time together before and after school and the weekdays.

Peter pushed the door to open and entered. He then walked to the table, which was in front of the window, where Harry was when he saw Harry who had already arrived, drinking his favorite juices.

Harry noticed Peter who was coming towards him and waved his hand for a short time while greeted with a smile, "Morning, Peter."

"Morning, Harry." Peter greeted as he sat on the chair. "Still drinking that sour juice?"

"Yep, this juices can keep me awaken in the morning sometimes," Harry admitted as he took another sip. "Here's your coffee that you always drink."

Peter took his coffee from Harry's hand and placed it on the table to drink later. He then began his conversation, "So, Harry. How is your dad?"

"Still the same old dad." Harry sighed with sadness after hearing Peter's question. "We barely talked to each other yesterday but it's alright for a start."

Peter's mouth turned into a frown and he sighed in regret as he felt guilty for mentioning Harry's relationship with Norman. " _Great, Peter. You just ruined the happy mood."_

"Hey, don't be guilty of talking about my relationship with my dad because you always cared for me and treated me as your brother," Harry said, comforting Peter.

Peter smiled at Harry's comfort for a short time and drank his coffee, tasting a bitter taste of his coffee while Harry continued, "How are your uncle and aunt?"

Peter sighed with sadness and upset after hearing from Harry and placed his coffee away and replied, "To be honest, Aunt May and Uncle Ben are having a financial problem and we might lose our house if we don't pay enough money for the bill."

"Sheesh, ruin the atmosphere already." Harry joked with a bit of his humor. "But are you going to help them?"

"Well, I want to but my uncle would have refused my help if I was about to ask."

"Huh. I can guess that your uncle did not want you to be distracted by your problem."

"Yeah." Peter sighed again as he took another sip of his coffee. "By the way, I forget to mention about your test paper."

Harry became blank as he did not know what Peter saying until he got the memo. "Oh, you mean my lousy result."

Peter nodded as Harry was right that he failed his physics test and knew what was coming for him. Peter started to say sternly, "Yes, you failed your test but I want to know why so that I can help you."

Harry sighed in defeated and began to explain, "I was very weak at physics and I tried to study but I couldn't because I have too much pressure on my mind from my dad so I went out to cool off instead."

After hearing Harry's explanation, Peter was truly felt sympathetic toward Harry because he knew that living in a rich family can give a burden of responsibility and their expectation as they want their child to be excellent at everything. Aside from this, he, however, need Harry to focus on his studies or else he would fail again.

"Harry, you know that you cannot run away to relax all the time but I understand. I will help you with your studies."

"Really, Peter?"

"Totally right."

Both Peter and Harry does a fist bump to each other as Peter promised Harry that he would help him to study.

* * *

 **The following two days**

 **Midtown High, New York City**

While walking down the hallway, Peter was having a heavy but scary thought about the financial, insurance and taxes problems. He was afraid that he, Uncle Ben and Aunt May, would lose their house and have nowhere to stay to survive the street if they do not have enough money. He does not know what to do to help them to save their home. He was not allowed to help them because Uncle Ben believed that he was too young to understand a situation that they were in but wanted him to focus on his education so that he would do ease in his life. Hating it, Peter needs to find a way to save their home.

All of the sudden, Peter was bumped by someone and he was fortunately not staggered to fall but someone fell to the ground. His eyes looked down and he saw a Koreans girl with her long black hair and brown eye along with her scattered paper and book. He stood down and grabbed her scattered paper while apologized to her who does the same thing, "Sorry."

"That's okay but watch where are you going."

Peter was offended by a hint of venom in her voice, telling him that she was in a foul mood. Peter kicked himself mentally that he just increased her bad day while sighed out that his luck was getting worse. After collecting the paper, Peter gave the paper to her while she stood up with her paper, apologized, "Sorry for my attitude."

"That's okay. Everyone had a right to be angry all the time when their daily life didn't go accordingly." Peter chuckled.

"Tell me about it. You just sound like my dad say that to me but in your word and in the opposite." The girl asked in curiously, "You looks very familiar to me?"

"That's what everyone is asking me that I looked very familiar." Peter shrugged as he does not want to know.

The girl was paused for a second to think before realized who she was talking to, "You must be Peter Parker."

Peter was calmed that he cannot blame to those who do not know him since he stopped wearing his glasses and before he was going to say, the girl introduced herself first, "I'm Cindy Moon, Liz Allen's friend."

"Oh, I never see you in school all the time with Liz," Peter said to Cindy.

"Well, I can't blame you for not seeing me hanging out with her unlike her with Flash and his group of mist fist friend," Cindy replied as Peter understood her tone that she was not big friend with Flash. "Anyway, you look very different without your glasses."

"Here I thought that everyone believed that he was same with and without my glasses." Peter complimented himself with a half of his sense of humor.

Cindy giggled, "Wow, I didn't know that you're a humor guy."

While they were having a conversation, Peter's spider-sense kicked in. He reacted faster and caught the football out of the air without looking at it. Cindy was surprised at what Peter did and wanted to ask how he does that without looking.

"I never thought that puny Parker can actually catch a ball," Flash said with a slow clap.

Cindy rolled her eyes as she hated Flash's compliment which can taunt anyone but Peter, however, talked back as his confidence rose up, "Maybe you suck at throwing, Flash."

"What do you say?" Flash asked angrily as his fist gripped tightly.

Peter threw the football back at Flash and Flash caught it but only felt a force pushing him back a bit. Cindy began to know what was going to happen and tried to stop Peter from getting himself into a trouble with Flash. Peter, however, continued, "You didn't hear what I said, Eugene...or should I say, idiot?"

"That's it!" Flash yelled angrily, "You're done for, Parker!"

Flash began to charge towards Peter directly but Peter easily dodged to the right. Slammed his body into the locker, Flash felt pain but ignored it to recover. He threw a punch but Peter's spider-sense alerted and he dodged. Flash kept trying to punch Peter but Peter kept dodged everything that Flash threw at him. As Flash's right fist flew at Peter's face, Peter caught it pulled him to the locker to be slammed again. Cindy was amazed at Peter's action and wondered how he, a non-social and timid person, became a good looking and athletic student. Flash stood up and tried to punch Peter again but Peter also tried to punch Flash without knowing his super strength.

Unfortunately, Both Peter and Flash's fists clashed each other and Peter broke Flash's hand.

"What were you thinking, Peter," Uncle Ben asked sternly. "Starting a fight and breaking a person's hand!"

Peter did not dare to answer as he looked away from Ben as he felt ashamed of his stupid action harming Ben and May mentally and painfully. He cursed himself for not realizing to know about his super strength to punch Flash and felt like he should have let Flash bully him all the time.

"Peter, are you even listening to me?" Ben asked, snapping Peter out of his trance.

"I'm sorry, Uncle Ben. I didn't know this would happen." Peter apologized.

"Well, it did happen," Ben sighed in disappointment while rubbed his between his eyes tirelessly and when he was done, he said, "A kid's broken hand would cost more medical bill to be repaired and his parents are going to sue us for this incident."

" _Great! Now, my life is so good that my power is helpful!"_ Peter thought sarcastically to himself, knowing that he would increase the difficulty for Ben and May including himself.

"I don't know what you did but I do know that it can't happen and in doing so, you're grounded."

Peter was surprised and furious at the same time that he was grounded for his first time. He wanted to argue back but he had no chance to win an argument with Ben and he doubted that he would change anytime soon. Ben said, "Anyway if you had anything important to do right now, take your time because I know you're grown, man."

Peter sighed, "I know Uncle Ben."

"See you later, Peterkiddo."

As Ben left the scene, Peter was about to explode but the voice behind him alerted him, "Hey."

Peter turned his head around and saw Gwen standing beside the locker as he felt embarrassed that she might already saw his conversation with Ben and hope that he would not disappoint her by his scene with Flash. Gwen began to walk towards Peter while started to speak, "I heard the news about you and Flash and your conversation with your uncle. To be honest, I'm a bit disappointed with you."

Sighed in regret, Peter now had a problem that Gwen would not speak with him again because of the incident but knew that she had a right to be angry with him for his consequences. However, Gwen continued, "But I'm still your friend, Peter, even though we knew each other for three to four days."

"Tell me about it, Gwen." Peter asked with his weak smile, "So, do you have any plan after school for this week?"

"Um, are you supposed to be grounded?" Gwen asked with a raised eyebrow.

Peter shrugged as he does not want to say to Gwen, who rolled her eyes at his behavior, and turned around to walk away while firewalled, "See you tomorrow, Gwen."

As Peter left, Gwen's mouth curved into a smile as she thought about him, " _He just like me before I transfer to Midtown High._ "

* * *

 **The following day**

The news of the incident spreads like a wildfire throughout Midtown High. Peter became a popular student. He could not believe it at all. A spider-bite had changed everything about his life to become good but bad at same time. He cannot celebrate because of his stupid grudge and ended up making difficult for Ben and May. He was worried that they cannot raise a money so much from their job but he told himself softly, "Come on, Parker. Think of another way to help Aunt May and Uncle Ben to pay Flash's hospital bill."

Peter's mind began to process many ways but none of it could not truly make him a lot of cash until after school. He came across the shop and saw a Daily Bugle Newspaper. He then paid a money to the shop owner and began to read a newspaper to see what kind of Jobs. It seemed like a lot of trash tabloids. Some of them were weird but other were true too, like Anthony Stark, or Ironman, which was his hero's name, destroyed Hydra's war machine to save New York, Fantastic Four held an event of charity for less fortunate children, or Daredevil had busted Human Traffic in the dock of Hell-Kitchen. Some of them were not very interested and he does not care about a hero but only care to pay Flash's hospital bill.

Until Peter eventually found what he was looking for, an advertisement saying a wrestling completion to welcome all to participate and win three thousand dollars tomorrow night at Barclays Center. He smiled that three thousand dollars were just for beating up a guy named Crusher Hogan. He could do to use to pay for Flash's bill. He needs to participate the wrestling to not only to pay Flash's but to make a fortune for Ben and May including himself to save their home. Now, he just needed to enact his plan.


	6. Come with Great Responsibility Part 2

**Disclaimer**

 **Hello, Reader. This is Worseman, and this is third chapter of Spider-Man**

 **If you spot some spelling or Grammer error, Please comment down on it and what do you think about this story so that I can improve my story.**

 **I don't own any Marvel character except my OC characters.**

 **Notes**

 **Some part of this chapter was taken from The Amazing Spider-Man Movie (2012) and a comic, Ultimate Spider-Man. His wrestling turned to vigilantes costume based on this:**

* * *

In his room, Peter was rummaging through his old clothes in the box. He needed something to hide his identity because the wrestling event would not have a high school student fighting in the ring. Eventually, he found something that helps to hide: A red zip hoodie, a black long sleeves fingerless gloves, red cycle mask, and a black cargo sweats pants. None of it were torn or spoiled but he needed to check if one of it was torn. After checking, he began to use his sewing kit and scissors to design his suits with old clothes.

After forty-five minutes, Peter had finished designing his cheap homemade suits. He never knew that he finished in time because he thoughts of his time of sewing his spoiled clothes, May's or Ben's for a past three years. It does not look bad or weird but natural when he has dressed his wrestling suits. His black long sleeves fingerless gloves attached to his one-quarter of the sleeves of a red hoodie and other three-quarters of red hoodie's cut sleeves attached to the black cargo sweatpants and grey sneaker shoes. He wore his mask but thought of something missing before flipping to his desk and grabbing a pair of black welder googles and putting on. He decided to call himself 'Spider' because he was bitten by an alternate genetic spider which was stupid call himself with that but nonetheless, it does not matter to him. He was ready now. He just needed to wait until tomorrow night.

* * *

 **The following day**

 **Midtown High, Queens, New York**

Peter wore his normal clothes over his new wrestling outfit, keeping his mask and goggles in his pocket. He had to lie to May and Ben that he would go to Brooklyn library which was next to Barclays Center so that they would not question him being near there or wanting to be there. However, it also was very difficult when he was in school, waiting for a final bell to ring. He had to lie to his coach, Whiz, that his leg was injured. As the last bell rang, he busted out of the door in hope s of getting to the Barclays Center as fast as he could, but his plan was interrupted by the sound of a car horn.

"Hey, Peter."

"Uncle Ben?"

"Come inside, Peter. I will take you to the library," Ben told Peter as he was waiting for Peter to enter his car.

Peter did as he was told by Ben to enter the car without asking a question. As he entered the car with Ben, they began to move off to the street of Brooklyn. While Peter looking out at the street, Ben focusing on the street, driving to avoid any accident while began to ask about Peter's day, "How is your school, Peter?"

"It's okay," Peter shrugged, still looking outside.

Ben sighed, hearing from Peter and said, "I don't want to ignore the incident but I had to. I know you're upset being grounded for it but I need to remind you that every action had a consequence that you have to live with," Ben continued, "You need to behave yourself, Peter, because you're a good kid and you what is right and wrong."

Ben stopped the vehicle at the library and put his car in park so that Peter could get out. As Peter got out of the car, he said, "Thanks for the ride, Uncle Ben."

"No problem, Peter," Ben said with a smile, "Stay safe."

Peter nodded in response and started walking up the steps to the library, at least until he saw Ben's car was out of view and ran to Barclays Center.

* * *

 **Barclays Center, Brooklyn, New York**

A cheer of auditions went through around the stadium as a huge muscular man, a champion, smashed his competitor to the ground and his competitor became unconscious. The voice of an announcer began to say, "And another defeat at the hand of CRUSHER HOGAN."

Peter had been watching the fights in the wrestling ring from the sidelines for at least half an hour. While he was watching, he noticed two paramedic male and female pushing a recent competitor laying on a stretcher moving pass by him. A recent competitor's body had gained a lot of bruises and cut and his face was swollen. He felt pity for a not only competitor but to other who been tapped out or became a same as the unconscious's recent competitor. He was already in his wrestling costume except for his face.

Peter scanned the area as no one wanted to challenge him, giving him a chance. He wore his gloves and goggles before jumping onto the pole in corner of balancing on top, sitting on his heel. "I'll take him on."

"Ooohhh, a mystery challenger," the announcer said with excitement as he walked over to Peter to put his microphone to his face. "And you might be?"

"The name's Spider, Pal, and I will take Crusher Hogan on," Peter replied without hesitant and with his confidence.

The announcer began to lean towards Peter beside and whisper to Peter's ear, "You really want to go with that?"

"Yeah, but what's wrong with that?" Peter asked with his raised eyebrow.

"No reason," The announcer shrugged before putting his microphone back to his lips, "Okay everyone. Here we have THE SPIIIIIIDEEER!"

There was a loud boo from the crowd. Peter ignored it that he does not care for who he was or his costume but the only care was to beat Hogan to claim three thousand dollars to save his home. He was now focused on Hogan as Hogan glared at him with a dead eye and said, "You think you can beat CRUSHER HOGAN, Bugboy. I will show you that no one can beat me!"

"Spider is arachnid by the way. Not 'bug boy'." Peter corrected Hogan.

"Don't care!"

Hogan charged towards Peter but Peter jumped over him by doing a front flip and landed on the ground. Peter ran towards Hogan, who turned around to see him, swung his fist and hit Hogan's face with his minimum strength. Hogan felt less pain on his face but ignored it to try to punch or grab Peter. Peter's Spider-Sense kicked in as he dodged an incoming punch and grab from Hogan continuously. Hogan tried to smash with his both fist down to Peter when he had enough to attempt to punch but Peter lifted his hand up and stopped Hogan's descending fist.

Peter swung his right leg and kicked Hogan's stomach to stun him. He then punched Hogan's face once again and Hogan fell to the ground. Relieved, Peter wished Hogan to stay unconscious on the ground for a few seconds so that he would claim the prize money but he was wrong. His Spider-sense rung on his head. When Peter was about to turn around, Hogan successfully hit him with a closed folding chair and Peter knocked out. Groaned in pain, Peter felt a pain in his face but it slowly faded away and he stood up. Peter exclaimed painfully, "Ouch! That's hurt!"

"Quitting whiny, bug boy! I'm going to put out your miserable!" Hogan shouted as he was about to swing the char again.

Seeing the flying chair towards his face, Peter ducked down to dodge and uppercut Hogan's chin with increasing a little to his super strength to stun him again. As the chair fell off from Hogan's hand, Hogan staggered back while Peter ran towards him. Peter grabbed Hogan's arm and threw Hogan to the ground. He then picked Hogan to an air from the ground.

"Put me down, you twerk?" Hogan asked Peter, feeling both surprised, embracement and furious.

"Alright but that what you are asking for!" Peter said as he grinned.

Peter spanned Hogan around to make him dizzy and wanted to vomit and threw him off the arena to crash onto the table. As Hogan crashed onto the table, the crowd started to cheer Peter for defeating Hogan while the announcer went up to the arena when he snapped out of his trance and said, "Lady and Gentleman. We have a Winner! I present the victory, The SSSSPPPPIIIIIDDDDEEERR!"

The Crowd cheered again as Peter felt happy that he won the prize money and went over to claim it. After the wrestling match with Crusher Hogan, He counted the money to see if it was three thousand dollars. The announcer went over to him and whispered in his ear, "Hey Kids, think you can do it again."

Peter thoughts for a few seconds to decide whether he works as a wrestler or declared it while looking at defeated Hogan resting on a chair. After his thoughts, he replied, "Sorry, but I'm going to declare your offer."

"Why not, Kiddo? You could become famous to the whole world while gaining fame and money." The announcer tried to persuade Peter.

"Sorry but still no," Peter said as he scoffed off the announcer and walked away to the exist.

The announcer felt furious that his offer was declared by Peter and wanted him to become a next superstar wrestler to make a fortune and frame for his own deed and other but quickly ignored it as he walked away while Hogan felt little happy that he would not be replaced. While Peter waling in the hallway to the exit door, he thoughts of creating a device that shoots out a web which can help him in everyday life but at the same time, about the offer. He wanted to accept the offer to become a wrestler to make a fortune to support his family while becoming a rich playboy like Anthony Stark and gaining a frame. However, his relationship with anyone whom he cared would become strained and hurt them because of his greed. It was a right choice of declaring the offer.

As Peter went out of the building to the street, he accidentally bumped into someone where he was looking to his surroundings. He steadied himself from falling to the ground and looked at a person to apologize.

"Peter?"

Peter was surprised to see Liz and a man who was appeared to be her father. He asked with curiosity, "Liz, what are you doing here?"

"My dad and I are going to eat our dinner from our fun day," Liz replied.

"You mean this building?" Peter asked, pointing at the Barclays Center building.

Liz shook her head and said, "No, we came from the cinema, watching a movie. So, what are you doing here, Peter?"

Peter was relieved that Liz and her dad were not in the center, watching him fighting with Hogan but he need to answer quickly or Liz would get suspicious along with her dad. When he was about to tell, her dad interrupted their conversation, "Liz, who is this boy? Your classmate?"

"Dad, don't be embarrassed me," Liz groaned, "This is Peter Parker and yes, he is my classmate."

"I won't embarrass you, Liz. I'm trying to protect you from mixing with wrong people," Her dad told Liz with his stern voice and turned his head to face Peter to introduce himself, "I'm Adrian Toomes, Liz's father."

"Nice to meet you, Mister Toomes." Peter greeted, offering a handshake.

"You too," Adrian said, smiling while accepted Peter's handshake.

As the handshake was finished, Peter said, "I'm going to head home right now or else I'm in deep trouble. See you later tomorrow."

Peter began to walk away from Liz and Adrian because he does not want to answer to Liz's question which was going be why he was here outside of Center but thanks to Adrian, her question was disrupted and lost which he was hoping for.

While Peter walked away, Adrian complimented about Peter, "What a good kid that you made friend with, Liz."

"Say the guy who scares y friend and boyfriend away from you," Liz said, feeling annoyance about one of Adrian's trait. "Come on, Dad. Let's eat our dinner now."

As Liz began to walk, Adrian sighed and smiled. "Kids this day."

* * *

 **The Following Day**

 **Midtown High, Queens, New York**

Peter was listening to chemistry teacher's explanation about metal while looking outside of the window, thinking about yesterday and changing his social statue because his power giving him a confidant to act up to do something great but not weird. Weird was also a good thing. However, he was interrupted by a chemistry teacher, "Mister Parker. Give me the name of the top of reactivity of Metal and why?"

"Potassium. It reacted with cold water violently and had high exothermic. Hydrogen gas explodes with lilac flame and it can be extracted using electrolysis," Peter answered.

"You're corrected, Mister Parker. I hope that you would not fall behind," Chemistry teacher smiled as he turned back to explain to his class.

When the last bell rang, all of the students including Peter went out of the lab while a chemistry teacher reminding them about their upcoming test. While Peter walked down the hallway to the exit, he saw Flash chatting with his friend and walked past, ignoring them. As he walked pass by, his name called. "Parker!"

Turned his head around, Peter saw Flash glaring at him angrily and asked, "What do you want, Flash? Want to get payback for breaking your arm?"

"Not only you break my arm but you ruined my pride, Parker. When my arm is healed, I will an….."

"Eugene Thompson!"

Both Flash and Peter turned their head around to see a math teacher walking towards them with her stern face and they felt ominous aura from her. When Peter turned to see Flash, Flash was terrified and muttered, "Oh Shit."

When Gwen arrived near Peter and Flash, she grabbed Flash's collar and began to drag him to follow her while said, "You're supposed to stay back for another lesson for an hour but yet you ditched me! You're going to stay with me for another hour for escaping from my sight!"

As Flash dragged away completely, Peter continued walking to the exist.

* * *

 **A week later**

Peter's life was getting better as he made with a new friend, joined the basketball club to compete against other school or other things that he had done. He was already happy and wanted to do great until one night.

As Peter walked down the street to his house, he saw Uncle Ben sitting on the chair, waiting outside for him to come back. He first does not know why Ben was sitting outside but then he realized that he was in deep trouble. When he was about to take his phone to check if there were miss call or message, Ben started to speak in a stern tone, "Don't take your phone out, Peter. You had realized you're forgetting something."

"Forget about reaching home in time?" Peter answered in defeat tone but then his phone suddenly rang.

Ben ignored Peter's answer and told, "Now, don't answer that. I'm glad to know it's working. You owe your aunt an apology big time."

Ben stood up from a chair and reached the knob to open the door while turned his head around to and told, "Be a man."

As Peter and Ben went inside the living room from outside, May was standing, trying to calm her frustration down and Peter started to apologize, "I'm sorry, Aunt May, I, uh…"

"Honestly, you don't have to apologize to me. It's your…."

"The hell he doesn't," Ben said with his upset tone, interrupting May's talking.

"Ben."

"Look, I'm sorry, I got distracted," Peter continued to apologize honestly.

"Oh, he got distracted," Ben said sarcastically as Peter and May felt guilty and embarrassed for their day.

"Your aunt, my wife, had to walk twelve blocks alone in the middle of the night and then wait in a deserted subway station because you got distracted," Ben explained with his upset tone, scolding Peter.

May interrupted Ben's conversation with Peter, "Ben, sweetheart, honestly, I am completely capable of walking home…"

"You will not defend this boy!" Ben raised his voice, pointing at Peter.

"I'm not defending…"

"You are!"

Peter was getting fed up with these situations and wanted themselves to ignore the situation and pretend it never happened but Ben began to say, "Listen to me, Son."

"Yeah, go ahead."

"You're a lot like your father. You really are, Peter, and that's a good thing, but your father had a philosophy that he held to pretty strongly. And it's one that served him very, very well. He believed that if there were things in this world you had to offer, things that you did well, better than anyone else. Well, he believed that it wasn't just a good idea to do those things. He believed that it was your responsibility to do those things. Don't try to be something else, don't to be less. Great things are gonna happen to you in your life Peter, great things. And with that, will come great responsibility. You understand? Great responsibility."

After a short silence, Peter spoke, breaking the silence around the house, "That is nice. That's great. That's all well and good. So where is he?"

"What?"

Peter continued but with his upset tone, "Where's my dad? He didn't think it was his responsibility to be here to tell me himself?"

"Oh, come, on. How dare you?"

"How dare I?! HOW DARE YOU!?"

May and Ben were taken back by Peter's furious as they realized that they made a mistake of mentioning his father. Having enough argument with Ben, Peter felt furious and upset as he walked to the door while Ben asked in a stern tone, "Where are you going?"

Peter opened the door and went out while Ben continued, "Peter, come back here, please."

Peter shut the door very hard, breaking the glass door, scaring Ben and May to death while ignoring it that he had used too much of his super strength on the door. As He walked away, Ben and May felt guilty that they had pushed him away and does not what to do now. "Ben, leave him alone for a little while. He'll be all right."

However, Ben went out of the house to find Peter, feeling that he was at fault, and started to call Peter's name, "Peter!"

* * *

 **Convenience Store, Queens, New York**

Peter put drinks on the counter to pay cash to cashier but he forgot that he did not bring enough money to pay. However, he ignored it but the cashier demanded him to pay. Feeling irritated and angry, he took out enough small changes to pay but it was not enough. Peter began to argue with a cashier but walked to the door, feeling it was useless to talk with the cashier. As he was about to walk to the door, he suddenly saw a man pushed the stuff on the counter to the floor behind the counter, making the cashier irritated to pick the fallen stuff up. When the cashier bends down to grab the stuff, the man stole the money from the register, picked the drinks and tossed it to Peter to catch. The man was a robber. The robber walked away, leaving the bears behind to the door to escape along with Peter.

While the robber began to run away, Peter walked out to the street and the cashier came out of the store, calling him for help to catch the robber but he rudely declared it and continued to walk. The cashier was continued to call for help.

While Peter drank his drinks to calm himself down, there was a sound of a gun being fired. He stopped his track and followed the source. Walking to the source, his fear came to surface and he believed the sight, it was horrific. When he arrived at the source, his eyes widened and he saw Ben laying on the ground, bleeding to death. Terrified, he rushed over to Ben and hold a pressure to prevent the blood from bleeding out while cradled him and called, "UNCLE BEN."

Ben slowly turned his head around to face Peter, letting his smile out and struggling to say, "Hey, Kiddo. I have been looking for you all night. Your Aunt and I…We were worried."

"Don't talk. Just focus on your breathing," Peter said, looking at Ben's blood flowing throughout his hand. "Oh god."

Peter panicked that Ben was going to die and began to shout for help with his loud voice, "CALL AN AMBULANCE!" Peter said, "You're going to be alright."

"Peter." Ben struggled to say, "Don't blame yourself for this. There was nothing that you could've done."

"No, Don't say that. You're gonna be fine. Just hang in there," Peter kept pleading with Ben, keeping the pressure.

As Peter kept holding the pressure, he suddenly heard no breathing sound from Ben and saw his closed eyes and his unmovable hand. Peter faced down and his tear began to flow down while his hand was still on Ben's bleeding wound. He realized that Ben was gone and there was nothing for him to do to bring Ben to alive but to grieves sadly. "No."


	7. Come with Great Responsibility Part 3

**Disclaimer**

 **Hello, Reader. This is Worseman, and this is third chapter of Spider-Man**

 **If you spot some spelling or Grammer error, Please comment down on it and what do you think about this story so that I can improve my story.**

 **I don't own any Marvel character except my OC characters.**

 **Notes**

 **I'm going to change a small minority of all chapter of this story and I think that the previous and this chapter are very weak in an opinion which I might be going to change it or not. By the way, there are two villains are introduced in this story. I'm also going to do a style of Scott Synder's Batman and Batman Year Zero in this story if you want to. Unfortunately, I'm not going to introduced Spider-Man's villains in this story because you already knew them and read other people's fanfiction.**

 **Anyway, enjoy your reading.**

* * *

Peter was standing quietly, seeing May being questioned by a police officer. While they having a conversation, Peter still felt guilty and wretched for not saving Ben from his death. He should have answered his phone in the first place so that it would not happen but it already happened.

"Witnesses gave a description to the sketch artist. I need you to take a look." The officer instructed May as he showed a description sketches face of Ben's killer in a wanted poster.

May looked at the sketch and shook his head while replied, "No."

"Madam, I didn't expect you would. Homicide detectives are on it. We'll see what they turn up."

"Okay."

As their conversation was finished, the officer stood up and walked to the door along with the police officer. Peter asked the police officer for a description sketches face of Ben's killer in a wanted poster and the police officer did give it to him to see. At the same time, the radio chat spoke up that there was a shootout in Hell's kitchen. When the police left, he then went up to his room to be left alone, not seeing May crying. May's eyes caught Peter leaving to upstairs but she did not stop him because he felt what she had felt. Grieves.

When Peter entered his room, he looked at the poster and saw the face of Ben's killer that will shock him to his core. It was the same robber who had robbed the convenience store where he was in. His guilt increased as he believed that his action was a cause of Ben's death while sitting on the floor, letting his tears out. After a short crying, His sadness emotions turned to furious. He then moved to the closet and opened. He took out his wrestling costume and wear it to chase after the robber.

Before he began to chase, he took a prototype wrist-worn device which he invented five days before that he called it a web-shooters. It acts as a real gun except a bullet being replaced with web fluid which he created. He both experimented and practiced with it such as swing across the street or creating a ball to hit a target of a can in the warehouse. He equipped with his web shooter and sneaked out of the house from the sight of May to chase after the killer.

* * *

 **Somewhere in New York**

The robber was panicking, shooting his pistol at Peter who dodged every bullet he fired while charging towards him because he was chased by Peter. They were in an abandoned building. As the robber was about to fire another round with his pistol, Peter kicked it off his hand and pushed him against the wall. Peter fired a web fluid to stick him against the wall and the robber tried to struggle to escape but could not. Peter walked towards the robber who was in the state of fear, and said angrily, "Do you have any idea what you've done, DON'T YOU?!"

"What?!"

"YOU KILLED THAT INNOCENT MAN ON THE STREET ACROSS THE CONVENIENCE STORE!" Peter yelled with an angry tone as he punched through the wall beside the stuck robber with his full strength to make him to be feared.

"I'm sorry," The robber said in a panic, "I didn't mean to kill him but he forced me to do!"

"Shut up!" Peter yelled as he grabbed the robber out of the fluid with his full strength while punching the window, shattering it.

"I will kill you by throwing you off the building," Peter threated with his venom tone as he pulled the robber to the outside of the window and held him in the air.

The robber begging for his life to release him and not to throw him off to his death but Peter was not listening. Standing while holding the robber, Peter wanted to kill the robber for Ben's death very badly and blamed him all he wanted so that it could ease his pain. However, his memorize resurfaced to his head as he realized what Ben told him before his death and in his dying moment. If he killed the robber, he was not a better man than his father or ben. He released the robber. The robber grabbed his pistol as he pointing at Peter, saying, "Die, Freak."

As the pistol fired, Peter easily dodged and shot his web to the robber. He then pulled it towards him and punched his face. As the robber fell to the ground unconsciously, Peter looked at him for the last moment and knew what he was going to do.

As the police car arrived, the police officers including George Stacy existed out of their vehicle to entered the building to catch the robber. All of the sudden, the window crashed by the figure, making the officer step back. They then saw the beaten robber hanging upside down in the air, shivering in fear. While the officers looking at the robber, George looked up and saw Peter in his wrestling costume in the shadow jumped over to another building to escape. After few moments, George walked towards to the beaten robber and asked, "Who beat you up?"

The robber breathed, trying to say, "A…. Fr…. Freak."

After escaping, he landed on the building and sat on the floor against the wall. He took off his mask. He then took out his phone. He looked throughout a couple of unread message from Ben and saw a voicemail. He activated the voicemail and listened to Ben's voice, "Peter, I know things have been difficult lately and I'm sorry about that. I think I know what you're feeling. Come back home if you can."

* * *

 **The Following Day**

 **Midtown High, Queens, New York**

"Thanks for your help, Cindy," Liz smiled as she and Cindy carried the box filled with books, walking down the hallway.

"No problem, Liz. It's what friends," Cindy smiled back.

While Liz and Cindy were walking, Peter, whose face covered with his hood, bumped Cindy's shoulder lightly and continued to walk without apologizing. Cindy became upset that Peter whom she did not know because of his appearance, did not apologize for bumping into her. She was about to shout at him but a familiar voice filled with sadness behind her saying, "Don't do that."

Both Liz and Cindy turned their head around and saw Hobie standing in front of them. His expression filled sadness. Both Cindy and Liz were dumbfounding to see Hobie's expression and wanted to know why he was in deep blue until he said, "Peter lost his uncle last night."

"What?" Liz said with a shock while Cindy was speechless.

Peter unlocked and opened his locker because he needs his textbook and other stationary books for his first period of a lesson. While he kept it in his bag, Flash walked towards him and greeted, "Hey, Peter."

"What about tomorrow, Flash?" Peter asked coldly.

"Listen, Peter…"

As Flash placed his hand on Peter's shoulder, Peter dropped his bag to the ground and grabbed Flash's shirt collar with his both hands. He then shoved Flash against the locker with a loud sound and lifted him, holding him hard. A loud sound caught a crowd's attention including Liz, Cindy, and Hobie as they began to look at Flash being picked by Peter. Peter was furious and upset. As he still holding Flash's collar hardly, Flash started to speak, "I'm not here to make fun of you, Peter. I'm here to say sorry for your uncle's death."

Listening, Peter released Flash from his grip and Flash apologized, "I'm sorry, Peter."

Peter began to walk away from Flash to the classroom for his lesson while everyone backed away from him, feeling sympathy for his uncle's death. They dare not to try to comfort him or gave their condolences because of the scene between him and Flash. However, Harry, among the crowd, tried to comfort Peter but Peter simply denied by increasing his pace and ignored him.

* * *

 **Parker's resident, Queens, New York**

" _Aunt May is staying at her friend's house as she cannot bear Uncle Ben's death but she got a friend who can comfort her. Now, I'm only one person in my house"_

Peter was walking back to his house late during the night because he wasted his time studying his subject, practiced his web shooter and trying to push his ability to the limit in the abandoned warehouse. He was very tired but not hungry to fill his empty stomach with food. However, he still felt guilty for the tragically death of Uncle Ben. He pushed everyone including his friend away as he wanted to grieve alone but could not. When he was about to reach home, he suddenly came across a recognized blonde girl: Gwen. He was surprised that she was here in Queens. As he continued walking, she saw him and greeted, "Hey, Peter."

"Gwen, how did you….. "

"Harry told me about your address where you stay and I just met your aunt. She wanted to pass a message to you, saying that she was staying with her friend for now."

Peter sighed as he never knew that Harry would give up his address to anyone including Gwen but he had a right to be worry and wanted to check on him if he was alright because he and Harry were like a brother to each other. As for May, Peter understood that she and Ben have been together for many years but recently, he was gone, caused by his own action and May would be probably grieving silently from everyone including him. Peter began to say, "That's good."

"How are you doing," Gwen asked with a concerned tone.

"I…. I don't know," Peter replied with a small hint of sadness.

Both Peter and Gwen were silently awkward, feeling embarrassed but heartbroken at the same time. Peter's heart was arching painfully and he wanted to let it out but could not until Gwen began to wrap her arm around him and said, "Let it out, Peter. Don't hold it too much."

After hearing Gwen's word, Peter was broken down and letting his tear fall off while leaned over her shoulder. Both he and Gwen fell to the ground and she tightens her wrap around him while he still crying. It was very painful for her to hear his crying which she hates the most but she now comforting him.

* * *

 **4 days later**

 **Calvary Cemetery**

When Ben's funnel ended with the last word of Bible reading by the priest, the priest walked away from May and Peter to give them space. Peter spend his remaining prize money to give Ben a proper burial. He wanted to apologize Ben for their nasty conversation, running out and not stopping the man who killed him before he had the chance to. It was too late to apologize but he had to move on along with May which Ben wanted them.

Both Peter and May walked out of the cemetery and went back to their home. As they reached their home, Peter paused his pace and asked, "Can I walk for a while, Aunt May?"

"Sure thing, Peter. Be back before lunch" May continued to say, "And Peter, It's not your fault for Ben's death. He would not want you to blame yourself and he hates to watch you suffer when you made a mistake. I know you want to blame yourself but remember: We all make mistakes but we must learn from them and pick ourselves up and move forward. That's what Ben wanted us to do, Peter."

After hearing May's word, Peter smiled and replied, "Thanks, Aunt May."

* * *

 **A Week Later**

 **Queens, New York, New York City**

A siren of the police car sounded loud as it chased after the chase away vehicle in the street. Peter looked at the scene and stood up. His upper chest costume was added with a black spider symbol. He wears his mask along with his goggles and lifted his hood up to cover his face. He jumped off the roof and swung across the street with his web-shooter. He smirked under his mask as he thoughts, " _It's time for me to take responsibility to stop crime and rescue some people_."

While Peter swung and jumped in the air, he screamed with excitement in a top of lungs and said, "Here I come, New York. This is your Friendly Neighbourhood SPIDER-MAN!"

* * *

 **Unknown Location**

Adrian Toomes never thoughts that he could make Liz and Doris, to be very happy when he was Oscorp engineer. He helped any troubled employee or engineer on whatever they cannot do or gave tips or advice. Unfortunately, he was fired along with few employee and engineer from Norman and his board meeting members because their project's success was getting dropped. His blood boiled as he was a very conflict with Norman for it and wanted to murder him in cold blood but he could not because of he afraid that Liz would look at him as not a true father but a monster.

However, Adrian had not lost anything from him. He still had some of the blueprint, material compound and a fired employee who had joined him. He looked at the Mechanical Armor Suit equipped with a metal wing, painted with dark green. He had created his new suits along with the help of Phineas Mason. They had done many times which was hijacking confiscated technology from any industrials including STARK, HAMMER, and their hateful company, Oscorp and reverse-engineering and weaponizing it for sale on the streets while avoiding the attention of the FBI and other feudal such as S.H.I.E.L.D. He, however, cannot reveal the truth to Liz and Doris and provided them with only money to support them and stable their life normal.

Adrien smiled devilishly as he would do the heist by nightfall while thoughts, " _Just like I told them in the first place: The World's changing. It's time we change too._ "

* * *

 **Unknown Laboratory, Oscorp Industries**

Nels van Adder was looking through the Oz-formula notes to see if anything was wrong with the help of Conner who was spending his time with his family. While he read through it many times, he knew dying consequences would damage his life and reputations. Feeling tired, he gave up reading and stood up to walk to the door as he gave up reading and would continue to the following day. As he walked out, he thoughts of when the Oz-formula was completed, he would test himself as a guinea pig to see if it worked. He also thoughts on a name for the Oz-formula but could not use a stupid name: Goblin formula.

* * *

 **Extra Notes**

 **If you do not know who is Nels van Adder, he is a character, who became a monster called Proto-Goblin. He was first and last appeared in Spider-Man vol 1 issue 1 (July 1997).**

 **A next chapter was Peter was in a New York's Invasion, led by Loki Laufeyson against the Avengers who was first assembled. (Which basically alluded to the Avengers Movie (2012).)**


	8. Invasion

**Disclaimer**

 **Hello, Reader. This is Worseman, and this is third chapter of Spider-Man**

 **If you spot some spelling or Grammer error, Please comment down on it and what do you think about this story so that I can improve my story.**

 **I don't own any Marvel character except my OC characters.**

 **Notes**

 **This chapter took place in the Battle of New York where Loki Laufeyson leads an army of Chitauri to conquer Earth but the Avengers went to stop an invasion. In this chapter, Peter does not know about Chitauri and he was later assisted by a few well-known heroes but not avengers who were busy fighting Chitauri while saving New York.**

* * *

" _All right, Peter. Don't be afraid and focus on saving many lives as possible because I'm in the crisis right now_. _What worst can it be_?"

Peter reloading his web-shooter and saw every building on the street had fallen into a chaos as there was smoke, destroyed building, and explosive every way. He then looked up and saw a huge portal in the sky and what worst was that a huge number of waves of grey alien humanoid and gigantic half mechanism monstrous worm descending down from the portal to destroy the city. Fortunately, he was not the only person to save the entire city. There was a known red and yellow armored hero, Ironman, flying while destroying many aliens as he can. A similar person who fought in World War Two, fighting side along with a woman in a black uniform. A thunder destroying any arrival from the portal. An Archer shot every pass by alien transportation that he saw. A green huge monstrous man, which he recognized him due to his well-known, jumped around to find to smash any alien in his sight.

Everything in the city was madness and destruction. Although he had begun his first career as vigilantes or superhero for first two months, he needs to save everyone from their death. He knew that he cannot save everyone but he had to try. He then jumped off the building to the air and swung across the street.

Peter kicked a grey alien humanoid's chest to make it staggered back and punched through its face with his full strength. He moved his arm, covered with its blue blood, back from it to fall. He bent down to his knee and studied its deceased body. He found out that the alien was a sentient species of cybernetically enhanced beings, or in another word, Alien Robot. As he finished studying, he saw a couple of alien coming towards him, firing their weapon at him. He dodged every incoming blast and jumped behind the side of a red car.

While the sentient alien firing, he fired his web-shooter back at them while jumped out. While it tried to recover, He punched its face and kicked another in its face. While he was fighting, everything he saw was a battlefield and it was very scary for him. Feared to be here. Feared to make a joke like he used to do for two months. Feared to die. However, he promised himself that he would survive.

There was a loud scream on a few blocks away. Peter shot a web to the building and jumped up. Once he jumped into the air, he started to swing. As he swung, he saw two Africa America Couple surrounded by three sentient aliens and leaped out, letting the web go. He shot his web and stuck to the sentient being. He pulled himself towards the alien and landed on its back, killing it. He shot at the sentient and pulled it towards him. He punched its chest with his fist and to the ground. His spider-sense buzzed in his head and he dodged the blast. He shot another web at another alien's face and pulled it again towards him. He then uppercut it into the air, shot its body and swung it down to the ground, crashing it.

Peter scanned the area around to see if there were any alien reinforcement and it was cleared. He turned around to ask the couple, "Are you alright?"

The couple looked up and saw Peter. A wife of the couple thanked Peter, "Thank you very much, young man, for saving us."

"Are you too young to play as a hero, boy?" The husband asked Peter sternly.

"No, I'm not but you need to get to the safety area where the military is," Peter told the couple and turned around to get ready to swing.

The wife was about to ask but the husband grabbed her arm and told her, "Rio, we have to move."

When Rio was about to argue, she could not because she and her husband have to move to the safety zone while Peter was already disappeared as he swung across the street to help.

* * *

Peter was very tired to fight another wave and saving people at the same time on every street. He looked up at the skies. A couple waves of alien kept arriving out of a portal. He felt sore in some part of his body that he knew he cannot keep up and saw a group of alien surrounding him, pointing their laser weapon at him.

"Well, I guess that I'm going to sleep in the coffin forever," Peter chuckled that he would be gone while never thoughts that he got a sense of dry humor.

All of sudden, something knocked one of the aliens out of cold and Peter saw what he could not believe. A red-armored devil theme vigilantes, Daredevil. While the group of the alien was distracted to focus on Daredevil, Peter shot a web at the second alien and swing it across to hit every alien. A fight started. After defeating them, Peter let his breath out and saw Daredevil was looking at him. He was about to thanked Daredevil but Daredevil spoked first, "Don't thank me yet, Spider-Man. We got people to save."

"Sure but are we going to survive another round?" Peter asked with tiredness.

"I'm not sure, Spider-Man, but one way to find out." Daredevil replied as he stood in his fighting stance, sensing that couple of aliens coming towards them.

"Yeah, but we're not only one to save the world," Peter said as he looked at a blazing man flying through the sky.

Daredevil smirked for a short while and his smirk disappeared. He and Peter began to ran towards another group of aliens and jumped onto them to take their first attack before they fired when they saw them.

* * *

While Daredevil and Peter fighting many aliens to save many lives, they were later aided by two peoples, which was a huge man made out of rock who punched a couple of aliens and a long blonde hair woman who powered an invisible force field to defend against the blast. Their names were Benjamin Grimm and Susan Storm. They were a member of a team of explorer while part-time hero: Fantastic Four. Peter was a fan of the leader of Fantastic Four, Reed Richard or Mister Fantastic because he was interested in Richard's cosmic work and theory. However, Peter wondered why they were very late to arrive but he put it aside as he countered the attack from the alien. As he saw a group of alien firing another round at him, an invisible force field appeared behind him to be protected.

"Thanks," Peter said as he shot a web at the alien behind Susan who was about to kill her.

Susan turned around and punched an alien into the ground. She faced Peter and smiled, "Your welcome, and I'm going to say 'thank you for saving me'."

"Is it thanks or compliment?"

"It is a thank, Young man."

Daredevil hit across the alien's face with his billy club and uppercut to its face with his fist. He needs to take a breath for a while and continue to fight but he does not have time as some alien charged towards him. Until he heard Ben's voice, "Yo, Red! Get down!"

Daredevil did obey what Ben told him while sense something swung towards him. Some aliens were hit by an incoming flying lamp post and flew up to everywhere. He stood up quickly and threw his billy club to a neck of another alien to be choked, ran towards it and swung his fist to hit its upper jaw.

"They just keep coming!" Ben yelled as he swung the lamppost again.

"Hey, Sorry to interrupt but where's the rest of your team?" Peter asked, dodging the attack of the alien.

"They're in another street, helping people as they can."

While they were fighting, a loud roar sounded throughout the street. It appeared to be a gigantic half mechanism worm flying towards them while releasing a couple of aliens to hang on the building or to the ground. Peter looked at the worm while yelled angrily, "Are you freaking kidding me?!"

As a gigantic half mechanism worm coming towards them, roaring to eat them, the huge green monstrous man came out of nowhere, landed onto the flying worm with an impact and smashed through it to steer to the other side, causing it to crush the surface of the building. As the worm steered away, Ben commented, "Well, that takes care of it."

Suddenly a laser blast came towards them from another wave of sentient alien and Peter shot his web while groaned, "This is the worst day ever."

* * *

After an hour of fighting, Peter was worn out, sitting on the ground. His costume had a tear and stained with sentient alien's blood. He cannot have kept fighting another wave of sentient alien and his web fluid was almost run out to nothing. His hand kept shaking as he felt sore and pain in every part of his body because of punching and kicking. He had small scratch and small wounds. Fortunately, A team of Homo Superior, better known as Mutant, who protect humankind even though they were both hated and feared. They were X-Men. They had arrived before Peter had worn out.

"You're alright, Kiddo?"

Peter looked up at Daredevil who was walking towards him and reaching his hand out to help to stand up. He accepted it. As he stood up, he and Daredevil saw the destruction of the street and few heroes still fighting some sentient alien in their path. Peter replied, "I'm alright but this is my first time on this battlefield."

"I can tell, Spider-Man, but we can survive through this."

"Easy for you to say, Devil. I had just started my debut last two months and now this happens."

Daredevil chuckled, "I know. I was in your shoes once but I heard a rumor about you doing your job in Queens, but why are you here?"

Peter sighed while rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment and replied, "Well, it's very embarrassing to tell you about this."

"You don't have to tell me about your day because we have to assist them whether we can do," Daredevil said, feeling pain on the right side of his body but endured it. "You need to stay alive to spend your life since you're a high school student."

Peter was shocked at the last sentence that Daredevil had just said and wonder how did Daredevil know. He asked, "How did you know?"

"It's a secret, kid," Daredevil replied as he senses another alien wave coming towards them and began standing in his defensive stance. "Get ready."

Before Peter and Daredevil began to prepare, their eyes suddenly caught something. They looked up to the skies and saw a flying missile being carried by Ironman, steering to the wormhole and avoiding the collateral damage in the city. As Ironman and a missile entered the wormhole, there was nothing happen until all the sentient alien and the worm collapsed everywhere. A portal shut off but fortunately, Ironman flew out before. The battle was over.

* * *

Peter was now in his civilian clothing but still badly hurt and sore in his entire body after the fight. He and Daredevil had escaped before the U.S soldier arrived to secure the area. His costume was in his bag. While walking around the street, his phone vibrated in his pocket and he took it out to see who was calling. The names of the contact, 'Aunt May'. He pressed the call button and answered, "Aunt May?"

"Peter! Oh, my goddess. You're alive."

Peter heard the relieve in her tone, thinking that May was worried sick about him for a whole during the invasion. He replied to May's call to calm her down, "Sorry to worry you, Aunt May, but I'm going to the nearby hospital to treat my wound."

"Are you hurt? How serious is your injury?"

"Relax, Aunt May. My injury is not that serious but I have to go. Don't worry, I will come back home safety once my wound was treated."

"Okay, Peter, but you have to come home soon before the night."

"I know, Aunt May. Bye."

"You too, Peter."

Peter hung up his phone and stuffed it into his pocket. He then continued to walk to find any nearby hospital until he found a recognized blonde girl who was on the street. He said, "Gwen?"

Gwen turned around to face Peter when she heard Peter's voice calling her name. She was surprised and shocked but at the time, she ran towards him and hugged him all of the sudden. He was taken back by the hug but felt a pain while Gwen asked, "Peter. What are you doing here?"

As Peter recovered from the pain, he replied, "I'm just finding a nearby hospital. You just increased my pain"

"I'm sorry!" Gwen cried as she released Peter from her hug, feeling guilty.

"It's okay, Gwen. Where're your parents?"

"My Dad is with the Police Force but my mum and three younger brothers are in the nearby hospital that you want to go. I will help you." Gwen replied with a smile.

"That might be helpful that you offer me, Gwen." Peter smiled as he and Gwen began to walk to the nearby hospital.

Peter never thoughts that that day was not getting better but worse. However, it was slowly getting better even though he and Gwen were walking in the ruin of New York. Not only saving the city with a numerous hero but spending a lot of time with Gwen. His feeling towards her was romantic but he both cannot do it right now because of the invasion and nervous to confess to her. What they did not know was that they have a feeling for each other.


	9. Year Zero part 1

**Disclaimer**

 **Hello, Reader. This is Worseman, and this is third chapter of Spider-Man**

 **If you spot some spelling or Grammer error, Please comment down about it and what do you think about this story so that I can improve my story.**

 **I don't own any Marvel character except my OC characters.**

 **Notes**

 **This chapter took place in four months after the previous chapter. At this point, Peter does not know Adrian Toomes was a Vulture. This version of Adrian was a mixture of both MCU (Marvel Cinematic Universe) and The Spectacle Spiderman cartoon version. This chapter had a heavy inspiration scene from Marvel Movie, Spider-Man: Homecoming.**

 **By the way, I'm really not that good at writing a group chat sentence between Peter and his friend.**

 **Anyway, enjoy your reading.**

* * *

"Man, I'm going to miss a lot of thing in my life since homecoming is around the corner."

Peter was texting a message on his phone to May while sitting on the edge of the building. He was in his vigilantes' costume. After texting, he took a half-eaten sandwich in plastic out and unfolded it to eat. It had been four months since the Battle of New York and there was a new team of a superhero who appeared during the battle and saving peoples' lives while stopping an invasion. They called themselves 'Avengers'. Some of the building in Manhattan was still under construction to be repaired.

While Peter was eating, a ringtone of his phone sounded and he took a look. He saw Harry's incoming phone call. He then pressed the call button and answer while placing his eaten sandwich beside him. He began to greet, "Hey, Harry."

"Where are you, Peter?" Harry asked.

"I'm in the downtown street in Queens. Do you need any help?" Peter asked with a bit of concern.

"No, it's fine since Hobie is with me to help out."

"Hobie is with you?"

"Yeah, we were helping the student council to carry the things for homecoming. Anyway, do you have any girl in your mind to ask out?"

"Not yet."

"Really? Thought you could bring Gwen to homecoming."

"Gwen and I are just friend and she was not interested in homecoming."

"Are you sure that Gwen wasn't interested in homecoming?" Harry asked with his playful tone, affecting Peter groaning in annoyance.

"I got to go right now. I need to go to Aunt May to help out with a grocery. See you later"

"You too."

As Peter ended his conversation with Harry, he continued to eat his sandwich but found out that Pigeon had taken his sandwich and flew away. While watching a pigeon flying with his food. He groaned in annoyance and spoke to note himself, "Always eat my food completely or a random bird steal it away."

* * *

 **Midtown High, Queens, New York**

Gwen was reading through a list in her hand to see if all the things were presented because of the homecoming. She does not bother to come to the homecoming because it was very boring and uninterested and she can stay at home to study or spend some time with her family if they were present in her home. However, she could bring Peter to homecoming in her mind for an enjoyable time but she does not know that he could be interested or not. While she was checking, Hobie patted her shoulder that alerted her while said, "Hey, It's done."

"Jesus, Hobie. Don't scare me like that." Gwen cried as she calmed herself down and continued, "Anyway, since you and Harry are done helping us, you can do anything that you want."

"I know that but I want to ask: Are you going to bring Peter with you to the homecoming?"

Gwen stopped her checking and turned around to Hobie. She was surprised that Hobie did ask the question about bringing Peter to the homecoming while showing a little bit of blush on her cheek. She tried to say before "What. No, I'm going to bring Peter to the homecoming because it was very boring."

"Really?" Hobie asked amusedly.

Gwen nodded her head without replying to Hobie but he kept asking happily, "Don't you really have your feeling towards Peter?"

When Gwen was about to reply, she was fortunately rescued by Harry. Harry grabbed Hobie's collar and pulled him away from her while said, "That's enough, Hobie. She needs to be alone."

"Stop pulling my favorite shirt, Harry," Hobie whined as he was being pulled away.

As Harry and Hobie were out of Gwen's sight, she was relieved that she was alone and not being disturbed by Hobie except few students in the room. Hobie was right because She loved Peter. However, she was unprepared to ask Peter out to the homecoming and not sure if he wanted to come or not.

* * *

 **Queens, New York**

Peter was not sure if Gwen wanted to come to homecoming because it was very awkward between them and they might interrupt every student on the homecoming day. He needs some time to be prepared to ask her out when the homecoming day arrived. As he was reloading his web shooter, he saw a couple of robbers wearing avengers mask carrying an equipment while entering Queens Community Bank. He smiled under his mask. "Alright then. One last time."

"With this high tech equipment, we can rob every bank in Queens."

As a first robber finished lasing around the ATM Machine with an advanced weapon, he moved out of the way so that second Robber could use another weapon to pulled the surface out for the money. As a robber finished pulled out the surface, the rest of the robber began to took out and opened every rectangle box filled with money and packing it into the bag hurriedly while the fourth robber was on the lookout to see anyone who was out there. Peter casually entered the bank and closed the door softly without alerting. He then looked at them for a moment and began to ask, "What's up, guys? Forget your PIN number?"

All four robbers turned their head around and saw Peter standing while Peter acts as surprised to speak when he saw them wearing avengers mask: Captain America, Ironman, Thor, and Hulk. "Whoa! You're the Avengers!"

The Ironman masked robber pointed a shotgun while the other robbers stood up but Peter continued to talk, "What are you guys doing here?"

Peter shot his web at the shotgun barrel and swung it across to hit the thor and ironman masked robber. Thor masked robber tried to punch Peter but Peter countered the attack and utilized it to hit the Hulk masked robber in his face. He jumped up and stuck to the ceiling and hit Thor masked robber back to the advertisement board, making it cracked. "Thor, Hulk. Nice to finally meet you guys. Thought you'd be more handsome in person."

Peter was now in upside down, dodging the punch from Ironman masked robber while mocking, "Iron Man! What are you doing robbing a bank? You're a billionaire."

Peter caught the ironman masked robber's fist and pushed him to crush into the hulk masked robber. Captain America masked robber stood up with the advanced weapon and successfully subdued Peter in the mid-air. Peter was surprised and said, "Whoa. This is so weird."

Captain America masked robber knocked Peter to crush into the advertisement board but along with the other two robbers who recovered from Peter's attack to the ground. As Peter recovered from being crashed, he then asked with curiosity, "What is that thing that you're holding?"

Captain America masked robber then subdued Peter again and hit him to the ceiling and the ground repeatedly while Peter groaned in pain, "I… started to…. think…. you're… not…... an AVENGERS!"

As Captain America masked robber attempted to do it again, Peter touched the floor to not get hit again and shot the web at the counter. He then pulled it towards Captain America masked robber to get hit. As the robber was hit to the ground, Peter broke free and had put end to it. He jumped and kicked the hulk masked robber to the ground. Thor masked robber grabbed the shotgun to shoot Peter but Peter kicked his face to send him to fly towards the glass panel while said, "Okay, Fun is over."

Ironman masked robber was about to shoot with an advanced weapon, Peter quickly shot a web to subdued the robber and jumped beside him. He then asked, "How do you punk get this high tech equipment?"

Hulk masked robber switched another advanced equipment to the maximum and aimed at Peter. Peter's spider-sense set off as he looked at Hulk masked robber attempted to shoot at him. He quickly snatched Ironman masked robber away in time as the advanced weapon began to shoot a powerful laser beam in any way that Hulk masked robber cannot handle. A laser beam shot through the building and destroyed one of the nearby shops. As the fight was over, Peter's eyes widened as he felt something bad happen in the shop because what if someone was there. So he ran out of the bank to the shop to enter while shouting, "Hello?! Anyone in there?!"

After a few seconds, Peter walked out of the destroyed shop with an uninjured shop owner. As they walked out, He let the owner rest and then asked, "Are you okay?"

The owner nodded his head. He was relieved that no one was hurt but scanned the destroyed bank while the lamp post fell to the ground with a loud sound. He thoughts with a question, _"What the hell happen just now?"_

* * *

 **The Following Day**

 **Midtown High, Queens, New York**

Peter was drinking a black coffee, feeling tired and sore in some part of his body because of. He overheard many students talking about the incident last night where he, as Spider-Man, fought with four robbers. He never knew that it became popular among a superhero topic gossips such as who was a hottest Avengers' members which were pretty stupid. Nonetheless, he does not bother with it but only wanted to finish his coffee. However, he was bothered by an advanced weapon that the robber had and wanted to know how did they acquired it.

"Hey, Peter."

Peter startled as he almost spilled his black coffee to stain his shirt, pants or shoes. He turned around and saw Harry who was holding a metal tray filled with cafeteria food, sat on a metal chair. Harry apologized, "Sorry to scare you, Peter."

"That's alright, Harry," Peter said as he continued to drink his black coffee.

"So, Peter. I got a special news." Harry said, caught Peter's attention.

"What kind of special news?" Peter asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Don't get too excited, Peter." Harry took a deep breath and told, "We got invited to Liz's party."

Peter's eyes widened as he was surprised that he and Harry got invited to Liz's party while almost spilled his black coffee again. He did not know how Harry got him to be invited together. He placed it down on the table and asked, "How do you get us invited?"

Harry rubbed the back of his neck and explained, "Well, Liz came to me and told me that I have been invited to her party. She also told me that I can bring you if you're interested. So are you coming?"

"Yeah, I would love to," Peter replied as he finished his black coffee and smiled.

"That's great but we're not only one to get invited."

"You mean Hobie?" Peter asked as his smile turned into a frown.

Harry could not continue to say because their conversation would become awkward so he stood up from his chair and picked up his trays to go to any table to eat. Peter was going to ask him again but he quickly said, "You will see, Peter."

* * *

 **Night**

 **Toomes's Residence, New York City, New York**

"I can't believe you that you had to bring her to this party," Peter muttered to Harry with his upset tone.

"I can't help myself," Harry muttered back nervously as he would be afraid to get punched in his face by his best friend.

Peter and Harry were now standing outside of Liz's private house, which was a nice house that costs a lot of money, with none other, Gwen. They began to walk to Liz's house but while Harry was walking in front, Peter and Gwen began their conversation. "How do you get ended up with us?"

"Well, it's very embarrassing to tell you but I got convinced by not Harry but Hobie. He also pleased Liz for an invitation to her party and she tried to ignore until she couldn't stand it." Gwen answered and explained sheepish, feeling embarrassed.

"Well, that's terrific," Peter said sarcastically.

As a trio entered the house, they saw every student partying such as dancing, drinking, talking or kissing each other if the party was going to get next level or not. They really enjoyed the party because of food, drinks, music and many more. The trio was then greeted by Liz who was coming towards them, "oh my gosh, you're here."

"Hi, Liz." Harry greeted back.

"Hey," Peter and Gwen both greeted in a union.

"I'm glad you came. There are pizza and drinks. Help yourself." Liz said happily.

"Okay, but do your parents approve of all of this that you planned?" Peter continued to ask, "I mean did they know about this?"

"Well, my parents did know about it and they said 'yes'," Liz explained but it later cut off by a loud glass break. "Well, I'm got to go, guys. I need to clean up something that broken or else my parents will freak out."

As Liz walked off, Harry began to move first to get drinks while waving his hand to Gwen and Peter for a short time which they could see why he does that. It was awkward silence between them until he broke the silence to say while rubbed back of his neck in embarrassment, "Man, I don't know where to begin but I kinda miss Cindy."

"Really?" Gwen asked with disappointment tone to Peter who shrugged. Gwen then sighed and said, "I cannot blame her parents for taking her back to their home country. I mean I'm like her as a friend and we spent some time together. Since she was gone, but I still had you, Harry, Hobie, and everyone that I friend with."

"I get that a lot and I just met Cindy before the battle of New York but I guess I never had a chance to talk with," Peter said sadly as he looked down while rubbing the back of his hair.

Cindy Moon and her parents moved back to South Korea where her grandmother was born because of the Battle of New York that destroyed their home. They have no other choice because they do have any new place to leave so they have to leave. This was what Cindy had told them.

"Yeah, I know," Gwen said sadly.

 **A Few Minutes**

Peter was on the rooftop, taking out his shirts off revealing his vigilantes' costume. He packed his clothes into his bag and wore a mask and the black goggles that he upgraded. His goggles were equipped with a mechanical part to zoom in or out because he cannot see properly at a far distance. He looked at Harry who was having fun with Hobie and Flash whom they had become a mutual friend. His eyes looked to the right to see Gwen talking with Liz. Peter smiled under his mask that they were having fun but for him, he wanted to have fun but he does not want his pressure to be in their house. He would do his vigilantes for one last time and went back to have a party in Liz's house. His eyes suddenly caught a blue light on the side of the forest. He muttered under his mask, "What the hell?"

* * *

 **Overpass, Queens, New York**

Peter arrived at the site but stuck on the surface of the side of the bridge. He looked over but not lift his head completely and saw two men talking to each other about the advanced weapon which one of them was a buyer and the other was seller while a man, who was might be the partner of the seller, scavenging through a tons of weapon in the back of a white van. He crawled closer to eavesdrop their conversation and what he had heard.

"Don't mind him. He just selling most dangerous and high-grade weapons. Look, times had changed and we're the only one selling the high-tech weapon." The seller said to the buyer.

"Oh, this must be an ATM robber got from this stuff," Peter muttered while their conversation continuing.

"I just need something stakes out for somebody. I'm… I'm not trying to shoot someone back in time." The buyer explained nervously.

"Okay, I got anti-grab climber." The partner said while still scavenging.

"Anti-grab climber?" the buyer said, interested by the name as he came over to the second seller.

All of the sudden, his phone was both rang and vibrated at the same time that alerted Peter who quickly took it out and tried to end it. The buyer pulled out his pistol and pointed at the buyer while asked ferociously, "You set this up, didn't you?"

"No, I didn't set you up." The buyer replied fearfully while raising his both hands up.

"I guess that I had to make my entrance," Peter thoughts as he jumped down and landed on the ground. He began to shout at both sellers, "Hey, shoot me! not him!"

The seller looked at the buyer to Peter and smiled. "Sure thing, freak."

The seller turned around to Peter to shoot at him while the buyer ran off from the scene but Peter shot his web at the gun and pulled it away from the seller. He began to run towards the seller to stop them but the partner took out the futuristic-like rifles and shoot a sonic blast to knock Peter out. Peter flew back to the wall and crushed. As the sellers entered into the white van and drove off, Peter shot his web to stick on it and began to drag himself.

 **A few Seconds later**

" _I should have thought before doing this!_ " Peter thoughts loudly as he was being dragged while getting hit by anything on his way. " _Ouch! That leaves a mark on my butt_."

While Peter was being dragged painfully, the partner tried to shoot him with a huge advanced gun which fires a reddish purple energy blast but missed, causing a massive damage throughout a neighborhood. Trying to dodge many incoming objects such as dustbin or sign, Peter was able to stand up and let his feet slide. However, the van managed to shake him off from it by an accident where the huge advanced gun went haywire, shoot the van's back door down and destroyed in the process. Peter stood up while complimenting sarcastically, "Oh, great. I guess I have to take a shortcut."

Peter began to run to the right side to take a shortcut to search for the van yet again.

* * *

 **Toomes' Residence, New York City, New York**

" _Hey, It's Peter. Leave me a message_ ,"

"Peter, where are you? That's not cool to leave us behind." Harry said in upset tone while everyone was still party.

* * *

Peter jumped on a rooftop to another to find a purist van. He was irritated that he had lost the chase to the van but at the same time, he was feeling sorry that he had cause plenty of disturbance in the neighborhood in the pursuit. He wished that no neighborhood would sue him for crossing over their property because of the pursuit. While he was running and jumping, he finally found the van and was going to jump onto it to catch them.

"You think I stop chasing you," Peter said as he ran and was about jumped onto the van. "Surprise!"

All of the sudden, Peter's spider-sense went off as his head was about to turn around but unfortunately was grabbed from behind and flew up to the sky. While he was struggling to be released, he saw an armored man with a wing. He could see the armored man's face because it was covered with an aircraft helmet. While he was finding the way to escape, he began to make a joke, "Who you supposed to be? Flying Man? A guy with the wings? Birdman because your face looked like a bird?"

While continuing to joke to make an armored man irritated and trying to stay calm, Peter looked down and found that they were in the highest sky and knew that he would fall to his death instantly. He began to shoot his web to the armored man's face couple time to release him off until the armored man released him. As he fell down in the sky, the armored man flew off in a quick second.

" _Come on, Peter. Stay calm and try to find out the way to survive."_ Peter thoughts as he tried to balance himself while trying to stay calm in the sky.

When Peter finally balanced himself, he began to dive straight down. As he reached the middle of the sky. He began to backflip and tried to create a parachute with his web fluid. He successfully created it and finally float in the air. He began to change his direction to land on the ground safety while thoughts seriously but terrified, _"What the hell was that and who is that man?"_


	10. Year Zero part 2

**Disclaimer**

 **Hello, Reader. This is Worseman, and this is third chapter of Spider-Man**

 **If you spot some spelling or Grammer error, Please comment down on it and what do you think about this story so that I can improve my story.**

 **I don't own any Marvel character except my OC characters.**

 **Notes**

 **This chapter would introduce two new villains but some of you already know one of the new villains. By the way, I think that I'm going to change this entire story a bit after this arc was over because I found some part of every chapter was entirely wrong and have some mistake.**

* * *

Peter was walking in the forest after a safe landing on the ground. He was still in the recovery process from his shock and fear of the chase and being grabbed by an armored man with a metal wing. While he walked out of the forest, his phone was both vibrated and rang. He looked at the name 'Harold Osborn' on his phone's screen and pressed and swap right the green call button. He lied, "Hey, Harry. I'm sorry for leaving this party all of the sudden. Because Aunt May called me."

"Don't be sorry, Peter. It's a good thing that you left the party early before the shit hit a fan." Harry said in a relieved tone.

"What do you mean, Harry? What happens to the party?" Peter asked surprise.

* * *

 **Toomes's Residence, New York City, New York**

"Let just say things had been heated up," Harry replied dejected as he saw a bright and hot flame burning on the barbecue grill.

Everyone was standing away from the burning barbecue grill and the tree while Hobie and Flash tried to extinguished the fire with a fire extinguisher which it was stored in Liz's house in case of a fire emergency. Liz was face palmed that she was going to be grounded by her parents for letting someone destroying her family property while Gwen comforts her to relax, telling that it was not a big deal but only making it worst.

Harry thoughts that the party could be awesome for a whole night and wanted to woo any popular and beautiful girl in the part but until it did not last for long. His day was ruined by the burning barbecue grill.

"Okay, I don't want to hear any more detail from you." Peter sighed, "By the way, see you tomorrow in school, Harry."

"You too, Peter."

Peter ended his phone call and put it back into his pocket. As he continued to walk, his eyes caught something glowing purplish at the grass ground beside the ground. He began to increase his pace, walking towards it. He discovered a power core of a destroyed part of an advanced weapon that has been left behind by the seller during the chase. He picked the core up and examined it. He was amazed that someone had built an advanced high tech weapon but he needs to bring it back to his home or any hideout that he can find when he stopped examined.

* * *

 **Toomas's Warehouse, New York**

"This is very fun to being chased by spider freak, eh Jack," A seller's partner complimented his day to a seller, Jack, who groaned in frustration and upset that he was very annoyed with him for this.

When Adrian dismount his armored suits with a wing, he was very outraged at one of two sellers because they were supposed to be under the radar from any lawful organization such as FBI, Damage Control or worse, the Avengers. He began to march towards them and asked angrily, "What the hell do you think you're doing, Kevin?"

"What?" the partner, Kevin, asked back.

"How many time do I tell you about fire bomb the opening?" Adrian raised his voice as he was very furious.

"You said to move the merchandise!" Kevin reminded shock to Adrian.

"Under the radar! Under the radar! That's how we survive! If you bring Damage Control or the Avengers down here, we're through! For the god sake, Jack, you supposed to remind that stupid dumbass!" Adrian yelled, scolding at Jack and Kevin.

"Well, I did tell him but he didn't listen at all," Jack said frustratingly while Kevin, on the other hand, began to walk towards the table filled with many amounts of money to pack it into a bag.

Adrian was very sick of Kevin's attitude and always reminding him every single time but Kevin did not listen at all so he tried to remind him once again. "Look, I know that you're just a common man who had been fired from our damn company but I got my warehouse for those who had been fired from that damn Osborn and I got people to look after."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Kevin scoffed as he continued to pack it.

Adrian had enough of Kevin's attitude so he sighed in disappointment and furious and decided to say, "You know what. I can't afford your bullshit. Get out of here"

"What?!"

"You're not on the crew anymore," Adrian said coldly as he turned around to walk away.

"Alright, I wonder if you could afford me out there, though." Kevin continued to say, "With everything I know."

Adrian stopped and turned around to face Kevin. He asked, "Excuse me?"

"I'm just saying maybe your wife would like to know where you really get your money from?" Kevin threated Adrian.

Adrian became furious at Kevin for what Kevin had said to threated him. He walked towards the table filled with an advanced gun while the inventor was focusing on designing another advanced weapon for a sale. He examined on the gun and smiled that he was going to do something at Kevin while said, "You know what?"

Adrian slowly placed his hand on the weapon while Jack and the inventor, who had stopped, knew what he was going to do. He continued to say, "You're right. I can't afford that."

Adrian picked a gun up and turned around to aim at Kevin. He then fired at Kevin without hesitant. Kevin was shot but instantly killed, transforming into an ash. Everyone in the room was stunned at Adrian's action and began to dare not to cross him. He, however, was slightly surprised at his action examining the gun that he used. He turned around to face the inventor and said, "Mason, is an Anti-Gravity Gun what I was wielding?"

"No, it was over there." Phineas pointed at the real Anti-Gravity on the other side of the desk.

Adrian shrugged as he dropped Ant-Gravity Gun on the desk and walked away while remained Jack, "Don't end up like him, Jack."

"Yes, sir," Jack said as he was still standing, looking at Kevin's remaining ashes.

* * *

 **The following day**

 **Midtown High, Queens, New York**

On the rooftop of a school, Peter was examining both power core and destroyed part of a gun. There was no student or teacher on the rooftop where he was and it was fortunate that the school ended. He was amazed at the design because he found out that someone who was genies to be able to merge normal technology with an alien technology which was from the event four months ago. However, he was not sure whether the core was stable or not. While he was examining, a familiar female voice called him. "Hey, Peter. What are you doing here?"

Peter was surprised as he almost dropped the core from the rooftop where he was sitting and quickly stuffed into his bag so that no one would see this. He turned his head around and saw Liz who was walking towards him with a smile. Peter began to say, "I…. uh…. I'm just clearing my mind off."

Liz raised her eyebrow but shrugged as he continued to walk towards Peter. She sat beside him and said, "Anyway, Peter. I heard that you left my party before things went downhill. What is your reason for that?"

Peter rubbed the back of his neck in not ease as he does not know who to explain of how he went out to investigate the massive explosive as Spider-Man, chasing after the runaway van and getting picked by a scary villain with a big metal wing but survived the ambush. He quickly thoughts about something until he replied with a good lie. "Well, I really got uncomfortable with anyone in your party because it's my first time in your party, Liz."

"I know why because you haven't been to any teenage party for a long time but I see you're enjoying talking with Gwen, Harry and even my ex-boyfriend, Flash," Liz said while looking at the view.

"Yeah, I know how you feel after everything happen."

Peter knew that everything in his life had changed since everyone called an alien Invasion four months ago as 'the Battle of New York' or simply known as 'incident'. Cindy and her parents left to her parents' home country, Flash and Liz broke up, Hobie and his family had moved to a new place to settle in because of their destroyed home and both Harry and Gwen's relationship with their father have been sometime stained. Peter does not know what was going to happen to his life if his superhero career as Spider-Man would affect his relationship and daily life. While he was in thoughts, Liz broke him off from his thoughts, asking, "Hey, what are you thinking?"

"Well, everything since the 'incident'."

"Yeah, the 'incident' but at least the Avengers saved everyone in New York," Liz said, earning a nod from Peter while smiled.

"So, are you coming to homecoming?"

"Are you asking me on the date for the homecoming, Peter?"

Peter rubbed the back of his neck, feeling embarrassed to ask Liz because when he first arrived at Midtown High, she was his first crush. It was pretty stupid but everyone had a crush. However, since Liz and Flash were dating, he ignored his feeling towards his crush because it was better not to interfere her relationship with Flash. Peter replied while nodded, "Yes. I would love to."

Liz's mouth curved into a smile and said, "Thanks, Peter, for asking me for a date. See you at homecoming."

As both Peter and Liz stood up, Liz gave a kiss on his cheek and walked to the door while waving her hand, saying goodbye. While he was watching her leaving, he was stunned and blushed as he could not describe any word on how to feel. He muttered while smiled, "I really hate you so much Hobie for making a bet with me and Harry to get a specific girlfriend that you want us to look for."

* * *

 **Oscorp Industries, New York City, New York**

"What the hell do you mean?!"

Aaron was watching a heat conversation between Nels and Mendel and it does not look good. Ever since the 'incident' which the media and people calling, every employee's life in Oscorp was affected. For a past four months, some employee was either quits their job and move to another city or country because of the 'incident' or being fired for being useless. While he was watching, he heard a female voice behind him. "Sydney."

Johnathan turned his head and saw Lily standing in front of him with her stern face and her beautiful red eyes. He could see why everyone secretly called her 'Beauty Red' because of her eyes. He sh not say nothing to her so he asked, "Lily, what do you want?"

"You need to focus on our work, Aikman. We cannot afford to disappoint Doctor Conner. Besides, You're close to him." Lily said sternly, earning sigh from Aikman.

"I know, Lily, but I'm still be bothered by our long work for day and night and the alien invasion. Conner isn't here because he has to take care of his own family, Doctor Stromm and Nels are arguing and you telling me to focus on my work. How the hell am I supposed to concentre?" Aaron asked frustratingly as he sighed again.

"I know that you're feeling frustration at everything but you have to bear with it so that you would not get fired," Lily said, feeling same as Aaron but less.

"Alright, but I can't promise," Aaron shrugged as he went back to concentre on his work while Lily went back to her work. " _What kind of argument that they are having_?"

"I'm sorry, Doctor Adder, but We cannot conduct an experiment on a human test subject with our formula," Mendel said, crossing his arms.

"I thought we can conduct on a human test subject? Why not?!" Nels raised his voice at Mendel.

"It's because we cannot use the Oz-formula on them in the public in front of anyone including Shield agent. However, I assume you that we will get a human test subject tonight to see if our formula was a success. Do you agree?"

After hearing Mendel's word, Nels thoughts for a while to whether agree or disagree until he replied, "Alright then. I will trust you but we have to be careful with our employee, knowing our secret."

Mendel nodded as he and Nels went to their separate path to focus on their work. They hoping that the Oz-formula would work and never disappoint Norman because Norman wanted the formula to be a success.

* * *

 **A Night**

 **A downtown Street, Queens, New York**

Peter was on the rooftop of the building, hearing a transmission carefully in his home made technology device that can allow him to listen to any. Right now, He was listening to a Police Radio, talking about any pursuit or suspicious about the dealer selling weapon until he quickly shut it off as it would not work. The dealer was very swift and quiet, selling many advanced weapons to any criminal under the radar of the authority. While he was thinking, his phone vibrated and rang at the same time. He took it out and saw a contact's name 'Aunt May'. He began to answer. "Hey, Aunt May. I'm sorry about not to come home in time because I was very busy that I….."

"It's okay, Peter. I'm having a dinner with our neighbor. She was very sweet and had a lovely and beautiful daughter. You should have visited them to have dinner together." May said happily.

Peter smiled that May have a lovely time with a neighbor who was at few blocks away from their house. She was having a pleasant time with her new friend and wished that Ben would meet her new friend even though he was dead. "Yeah, I know but anyway, I will come home before midnight and I already had my dinner, Aunt May."

"All right, Peter. I will have a talk with our new neighbor while you should enjoy your time with your best friend."

"I will, Aunt May. Bye"

Peter smiled as he ended the call with May and put his phone back into his pocket. While he was smiling, he heard a loud explosion in the distance of the street. He then looked at the smoke rising up so he began to leap off and shot a web to swing. While he was swinging, he saw a destroyed armored truck and a two robbers carrying a large metal crate to transport to their getaway truck. It was very obvious that they were not here for a money but a left over, destroyed technology or even worse alien technology because of the logo of a well-known company, Stark Industries. As he swung, he jumped off and landed on the ground to give them a surprise.

"Hello, guys. Are you here to see Stark to buy his Industries or steal it by force?" Peter joked as the two robbers dropped the crate down.

The robbers took out their gun and pointed at Peter. Before they shoot, Peter shot his web at their face. While they were distracted, Peter ran towards them and tackled one of them. He punched the robber's face and shot his another website at the second robber. He pulled the robber towards him and punched him in the ground. As the two robbers were down, Peter's spider-sense alerted him.

Before Peter reacted, he has unfortunately knocked away and crushed to the brick wall. He groaned in pain as he tried to stand up while breaking off his daze. He looked at the person who punched him. The person was a male dressed in a yellow and red outfit. The hood covered his head and his face was covered with a yellow and red ski mask and a technology like googles. He was equipped with a technology gauntlet.

The man chuckled and said sarcastically, "So, this is the friendly neighborhood Spiderman."

" _That's hurt so much from him,_ " Peter thoughts as he scanned the area to see if there were no civilians in the street and anything can be used to attack him.

While Peter scanning, he began to joke, "Who are you supposed to be? The fashion robber or a yellow and red hoodie."

"Joke all you want, Spiderman. But with this weapon that I was wielding, I can take down the entire building in a minute." The man said as he smiled, showing off his weapon gauntlet to Peter.

"What kind of weapon that you wielding? It can show off to see your weapon look cool?" Peter taunted while jumped over the man and punched in his face.

The man recovered from Peter's face and began to fire his gauntlet at Peter. Peter dodged the blast but the blast damaged a side of a car. The man smiled and said, "This is what the gauntlet can do, freak. By the way. The name's Shocker!"

The Shocker blasted another round at Peter who dodged it again but the blast damaged the public property. Peter began to shoot his web at the Shocker and pulled himself to kick him. As Peter was closer to kick the Shocker, he was unfortunately knocked away again by the blast and crushed against the armored truck.

Slowly standing up, Peter thoughts of reminding himself not to rush to attack without planning strategy. Peter shot his website to stick the crate and swung it at the Shocker. The Shocker dodged the incoming flying crate but his right hand was stocked to the ground with a web by Peter. As Peter ran towards the Shocker, the Shocker blasted another blast with his gauntlet on his left arm but Peter dodged it while running towards him.

Peter shot a Web at the Shocker's face so that the Shocker would use his left hand to take out the website off from his face and so he did. As Peter was very close to the Shocker to uppercut to end the fight before it would get serious, he, however, did not notice the Shocker's gauntlet on his right arm began to vibrate to make a shockwave. Peter flew away and hit the ground roughly. When the Shocker stood up and took off the Web from his face, he began to run towards the getaway vehicle. Peter tried to stand up to chase after the Shocker, but the pain stung his body.

As Peter watched Shocker's escape along with the two robbers while was still laid on the ground due to the pain, he needed to practice his skills against any villain like the Shocker and the man in the bird suits so that he would not end up like the situations that he was in. Fortunately, he had some training from the Devil of the Hell's Kitchen which was a title that some people calling but to Peter, he was Daredevil. They both met during the invasion and fought off many alien invaders as possible along with another superhero. Daredevil revealed his secret identity when their trust had increased: Matthew Murdock, Blind Lawyer of Nelson and Murdock. It was very shocking to his core to take in a slow process. Peter managed to convinced Matt to teach him whether he had learned and Matt agreed.

Peter stood up while placed his side of his body with his hand and began to walk towards the destroyed crate that he threw. He looked at destroyed crate and found a ton of destroyed armor, weapon, android and much more related to Stark Industries.

" _What if Shocker worked with the man with the metal wing?"_ Peter thoughts as he scanned the area before he left because of the siren of the police getting louder.

* * *

 **Toomas's Warehouse, New York**

"So, this is all you had from robbing Stark Industries to give me?" Adrian asked the Shocker with a stern voice.

"If that freak didn't interfere our operation, we could have robbed more from that Industries." Shocker replied with an annoyed tone.

"It doesn't matter, Mister Schultz. You did your best because we already stole more from Hammer, Oscorp, and Damage Control," Adrian grinned, pointed at a stolen crate with a logo of Hammer, Oscorp, and Damage Control.

Herman Schultz raised his eyebrow and asked, "Why do you hire me in the first place to steal. Mister Toomas?"

"This is business that we operate and we don't want anyone who interfered our operation so we eliminated them. But since Spiderman was here, swinging around in Queens, this could be our problem and he slowly became a thorn in our side." Adrian admitted sternly as his both hands gripped.

"So, you want me to kill Spiderman?" Herman asked.

"No, unless I gave an order to you to kill him. You will be needed here to guard our operation and business since you are criminal for hire." Adrian said as he smiled sinisterly that make Herman feared. "Don't forget if you ever cross me again, you will join the last person that I vaporized him before you're hired. You dismissed"

As Adrian left, Herman was shivered down to his spine from hearing Adrian's words and never knew that he was more ruthless than the Kingpin who hired him to kill Daredevil but it did not work out as Daredevil defeated him brutally. He hoping that Adrian would not be like a kingpin except he was an arms dealer. He stood up and left the warehouse at a quick pace.

Meanwhile, Adrian felt a vibration from his pocket and took his phone out to see who was calling. The caller was Liz Allen. He began to press the call button and greeted, "Hey, Sweetie."

"Dad, where are you? You supposed to pick me up before midnight because mom was very busy with her work and told you with that." Liz said with a small hint of upset and disappointment in her tone.

"I'm very sorry, Liz, because I was caught up in the business but don't worry, it was over so I'm going to reach to your location to take you home," Adrian said, hoping that Liz would hang up because of their business.

"Okay, I'm going to wait for you with my friend who was currently waiting for her parents too since you grounded me in the party incident."

"Liz, I know that you're upset that you mum and I grounded you but you have to take consequences for it because every action has consequences."

"Fine, but hurry up because it was very creepy in the street because of the night," Liz said in a worried tone.

"Okay, I'll be there, Liz. Bye."

"Bye."

As Adrian's conversation with Liz had ended, Adrian, however, has more thoughts in his mind, telling himself that it would be better to give up his criminal career and spend more time with his family but he could not. He needs more money to support them and cannot afford to lose everything he had. If Spiderman became a problem to him, he would kill him without hesitation.

* * *

 **Oscorp Industries, New York City, New York**

Nels was furious at Mendel or being lied about Human test subject and his job would be safe because he knew that the human test subject would be him and he was fired by Norman in secret for not able to complete the Oz-formula. He could not believe that Mendel was his friend and mentor but until he found out that he was just Norman's lackey and favorite scientist. However, he was glad that he was a human test subject to be injected by the Oz-formula serum to see if it works. If the serum was a success, he would be glad to slaughter Norman and his trusted employee. While he was sliding the serum into an advanced syringe gun, a loud voice behind the door heard which was belong to Mendel, "Doctor Adder, Open the damn door or we will force to open it!"

As Nels slid a serum into the gun, he quickly placed its point on his left shoulder and injected before the door was forced to open. At first, he felt a normal but seconds later, the pain began to sparkle. He fell to his knee and gripped his left shoulder to prevent the pain but it was still continuing. His teeth gritted and he groaned in pain. His eyes began to look at his shaky left hand and all of the sudden, his skin's color began to change to red color slowly while his nail began to grow longer. He began to scream as his body began to change to something terrify while his pupil and iris was no more, replaced with fully green eyes.

As the door opened, a couple of guards stormed into the lab along with Mendel to take Nels but they only found no sight of Nels until something was slowly standing up. Their stern face replaced with fear and horrified as they see a red inhuman creature. It turned around to look at the guards and Mendel and it smiled with its sinister smile. Mendel first spoke with a hint of fear, "Oh my god. Nels?"

The creature began to speak, " _ **Nels is dead when he injected himself with a serum, Doctor Mendel. I'm your worst nightmare to all of you! I'm THE GOBLIN!**_ "


	11. Year Zero part 3

**Disclaimer**

 **If you spot some spelling or Grammer error, please comment down about it and what do you think about this story so that I can improve my story.**

 **I don't own any Marvel character except my OC characters.**

 **Notes**

 **I would like to apologize for not posting a new chapter for almost 4 months because my life was very busy all the time and I almost forget about this. Anyway, I will change some minor and major part in this story when this arc was over and I think that this chapter is completely made no sense because I tried my best to write this chapter. If this chapter does not make sense to you, I don't blame you at all. If you had some problem with this chapter, I would like to hear your comment.**

 **Anyway, enjoy your reading.**

* * *

Mendel did not see that coming as he did not expect Nels injected himself with Oz formula but he knew that what he was injecting with was a failure. He was however wrong. He saw Nels' transformation with his own eyes and feared of not what he had done but what he was going to do next. Several security guards were rooted to the ground, unable to move because of their fear of Nels' monster form. They were still afraid until one of them took his pistol and aimed at Nels, but however, his hand was shaking along with his pistol. Looking at the action of the fearful security guard, they do the same action as him. Nels, or otherwise the Goblin, was glaring at Mendel and the several security guards who were aiming at him with their relative pistol while growling. Mendel shook his head to snap himself out of fear and tried to ask, "My god, Nels. What the hell did you do?"

" _ **I modified this failure serum into an improve version which you failed to do so,**_ " Nels replied, crushing injection gun into a pieces and released the remaining pieces to the ground.

"No, you did not improve the serum, Nels. You just make it worse that you turned yourself into this abomination monstrous former." Mendel said with a hint of his anger.

" _ **You think that I'm making it worse, Mendel? I perfected this serum until you and Norman decided to fire me from my job and used me as a test subject to see if this serum was a big failure!"**_ Nels yelled angrily while slowly stepped forward to Mendel and the team of security guards who were stepped back. _ **"Osborn wanted this serum to turn a normal soldier into a super soldier like a red and blue iconic spandex soldier of World War Two. And here is this result but it was not over yet**_."

Mendel did not what Nels had meant until his realization came to his thought. He quickly exited out of the lab while ordered the team with a fearful tone. "Shoot that monster down!"

Before the team triggered their pistols, Nels quickly ran towards them and plugged through one of the team. The security guard gagged out his blood and being lifted up by Nels. He threw a lifeless body at them and grabbed another security guard's head and both crushed and smashed his head into the wall. He released his hand, which was soaked with blood, from the crushed head of the security guard. A sound of firing from the pistols heard and the bullet hit his back. However, his skin was tough to withstand the impact. He turned to see three security guard aiming at him and they continued to fire at him who increased his pace towards them

"Oh god," Mendel muttered while running away to the exit to call for reinforcement. He felt scared as the sweat formed onto his forehead and dripped down.

As Mendel tried to exit out, his head was hit and he fell to the ground. He lifted his head up from the floor to see ahead of the deceased security guard. He feared of both Nels' capabilities and abilities but he does not know about it because all he wanted to do was escape. However, he was too late as he was grabbed and lifted up by Nels who was glaring at him with a menacing aura. Mendel's whole body was shaken with fear and he pleased Nels, "Oh, god. Please don't kill me, Nels. I can return your job back from Mister Osborn."

" _ **Don't deceive me, Mendel! Your deception won't work on me!**_ " Nels hissed as his hand released his claw out to be ready to slash Mendel.

"I don't lie, Nels. Let me go now and I will show you the truth!" Mendel tried to reason with Nels with his shaking voice but it did not.

" _ **The only truth is that you're going to die**_ ," Nels said as he was ready to kill Mendel.

When Nels was about to kill Mendel who was in a state of fear, scared of being murdered, A familiar voice called his name, "Mister Adder."

Nels turned himself around to see Norman was standing in front of him with a natural face. He threw Mendel to the ground and glared at Norman angrily while said, " _ **Norman Osborn. I'm surprised to see you here in the middle of the night. Are you going to talk with me to death?**_ "

"No, Mister Adder, I'm not. However, it's such disappointment to see you become a monster to go against my industries." Norman said sternly.

" _ **Disappointed with me, Norman? You're the one who was going to fire me from your company for being useless to create the serum in the first place!**_ " Nels yelled as his both hand released his claw. He began to walk towards Norman with a murdering aura while Mandel escaped.

"You're correct, Nels. You're very useless to us but seeing you injected yourself with a failure serum to become, I will consider you as a test subject. However, you will be quickly discomposed."

All of sudden, a bullet flew pass by Norman and hit Nels' accurately and exploded. Nels fell to the ground roughly and looked up to see a male figure in a shadow. The figure then stepped out of the shadow to the light to reveal himself

The figure was a male wearing a white and blue outfit with a bit of orange detail, a white hood cloak covered his head and his face covered with a skull mask with exposed eyes.

Nels does not know who was the figure but he soon remembers that he heard a conversation between the security guards somewhere in the building last summer. Their conversation was about the well-known mercenary who was wearing a stupid ridiculous costume but his skills were unbelievable that no normal soldier ever beat him. Every soldier called him by one name that they remember, Taskmaster.

Taskmaster put his pistol away to his holster and took out his sword while walking towards Nels. Nels stood up and tried to charge and kill Taskmaster but it did not work, unfortunately. Taskmaster began to charge and slashed Nels' torso and he quickly turned around to slash once more on Nels' back. Nels could not believe that Taskmaster can actually hurt him and he felt an extreme pain.

Nels lunged at Taskmaster with his razor claw to kill him again. Taskmaster dodged and began to slash and stab Nels many times while dodged Nels' attack. Nels tried to attack but could not as Taskmaster dodging his attack and attack him many times. He then fell to his knee as he loses a ton of blood from slash and stabs and a bone in his right arm was broken from Taskmaster. His healing factor did not kick in fast which he does not know why. Is it because his improved serum did not last for long or rejected him in his rightful place. He tried to stand up but kicked away to the floor. His chest was stomped and he saw a pistol held by Taskmaster at his face.

"Don't even move, freak. You think you can escape?" Taskmaster asked as he fired a bullet at Nels' torso which makes Nels groaned in agony.

Taskmaster continued to say, "It's hurt like hell, isn't it? This bullet is made out of a special rare metal called adamantium which it can pierce through any object especially it can withstand any firepower. It's a shame that you didn't put up a challenge with me."

"I didn't hire you to talk, Taskmaster. I hired you to finish the job." Norman reminded Taskmaster with a stern tone.

"Relax, Mister Osborn. I already did the job." Taskmaster said, "Any last word?"

" _ **To hell with you, Task Shitty.**_ "

"Wrong word," Taskmaster chuckled, triggered his pistol and fired at Nels couple times to make sure that Nels was dead.

Taskmaster turned around to face Norman and asked, "Do you have my money?"

"Yes, I did. I transferred fifty K to your account like you asked for. But since you eliminated this worthless trash, I doubled your money. So where's the data?"

Taskmaster reached into his belt pocket and took a disc drive and gave to Norman. Norman smiled and said, "Excellent. You may dismiss."

Taskmaster nodded and left without hesitation. Norman looked at the disc with a smile and complimented, "Good. With this data from S.H.I.E.L.D, I could make serum in time. It may not be an original formula to make a super soldier in the past but it will do fine."

Norman then looked at the view of New York City and smiled while continued, "I will gain the power to rule the criminal underworld."

* * *

 **The following day**

 **Queens, New York**

Peter was having a hard time in his life today including a getaway car zooming throughout the street. He leaped off the building and began to swing across the building to chase after the car. His life slowly became complicated as his vigilante activity was increasingly difficult in Queens and another part of New York because every criminal that he was chasing and putting them in jail were equipped with an advanced technology weapon to either rob the bank, destroy the public property, kidnapped a hostage or other. He currently now chasing kidnapper who had kidnap a young boy. Growing tired of it, Peter released his web and flew down towards the car but it was a risk that he might die that he was willing to take it. In the last second, Peter shot his web and swung up, saving himself from being hit and killed by the oncoming truck. He then perfectly landed on the car with his both leg and hand. He heard a hostage boy crying and his head went to the car window to give them a surprise.

"Hey, driver. Can you pull up your car now because I accidentally left someone inside."

A surprised criminal took out a gauntlet weapon and started to fire a sonic wave blast at Peter. Peter does a front flip to avoid a mid-air while the car's roof ripped open. He shot a web to pull himself to the car when he quickly turned around and stuck onto the left side of the car. He quickly punched the kidnapper's face through the window and placed on the car's handle to rip it open. He reached his hand to grab the boy. Before the driver was going to take out his handgun to shoot at Peter, Peter webbed the driver's left hand on the wheel, right hand in the driver's pocket and the driver's mouth. Peter shot a Web to the building and jumped up with the boy in the arm. As Peter and the boy were gone, the driver turned around to see the lamppost that he was going to hit. He tried to brake, but it was too late as the car crashed into the lamp post. Peter swung down to the ground and drop the happy boy to the ground safety. Few citizens in the street cheered out for Peter's bravery as Spiderman. The boy's mother ran out of nowhere and hugged him with a reliever. After hugging, she faced Peter and said, "Thank you so much for saving my son, Spiderman."

"Not a problem, Madam. I had to go now." Peter said with a smile under his mask as he shot a web and jumped up to swing across the street.

" _This is getting an extreme crazy but not too much crazy. I need to find a birdman and his nest to end their selling of weapon. But I don't know where_ " Peer thoughts while swinging across the street in the air.

Peter landed on the rooftop and pull off his mask and goggles, revealing his messy hair and face, to breathe. He was extremely tired of being Spiderman because he was putting both low and middle-class criminal to jail as well as some of them armed with an advanced weapon for four hours. He was fortunately glad that it was Saturday but not Monday. He afraid that he will get suspended from school forever if he was late every day. His phone was both suddenly rang and vibrated in his pocket and checked who was calling him. It was Harry. He pressed the call button to answer. "Hello."

"Peter, where are you? You're supposed to meet me at the cafe which we usually hang out." Harry asked Peter who raised his eyebrow.

"Meet you for what?" Peter asked.

"Don't tell me that you already forget that today where you supposed to tutor me."

Peer realized that today where he was supposed to tutor Harry in his weakest subject at two pm. He paused his phone and looked at the time. His phone said two twenty pm. He groaned in frustration that he completely forgot about it and said out of loud, "I'm so damn idiot."

Peter resumed his conversation with Harry and apologized, "I'm so sorry. I didn't realize that..."

"No need your apology, Peter. Gwen tutored me today." Harry said.

"Wait, what?!" Peter exclaimed loudly and surprisingly.

"Jeez. Don't be surprised too much, Peter. Besides, I'm not alone with Gwen because Hobie and Flash are with me to get tutored." Harry said with a sigh.

Peter chuckled as he wore his mask back and said, "I guess that I owned Gwen for helping me tutor you even though I didn't tutor Hobie or Flash."

"You should hurry up, Peter. Gwen is going to lose her mind from Flash's stupidly." Harry said heartily until Flash's shouted heard in their conversation.

"What the hell do you say, Harry?!"

"Umm, Peter. See you later in the café."

As their conversation was ended, Peter put his phone away in his pocket and stepped on the ledge to feel the wind blowing him. He then leaped off from the building and shot his web shooter to swing across the building to the café to teach Harry and his friends.

* * *

 **Aubergina Café, Queens, New York**

Peter skated to the café with his skateboard while looking around his surrounding not to bump into someone just like he did to Hobie before he received his spider power. While he was skating, his thoughts distracted him to be thinking about the homecoming in school. He does not know which suits to wear for the homecoming such as a normal or fancy suit to impress his date, Liz Allen, whom he had a crush on her on his first-year in school. At the same time, he was worried about how he was going to mess up in the homecoming because he never ever been to any prom event in school. He told himself mentally, " _Okay, Peter. You have to stay calm for the homecoming and act as normal with Liz. Everything would be alri…_ "

All of the sudden, Peter's spider sense tingling as he snapped out of his thought and saw a beautiful girl with a red hair and green eyes walking towards him while looking at her phone. He quickly tried to stop his skateboard by turning himself to ninety degrees while shouting at the girl with his voice, "Miss, get out of the way!"

"Wha.."

It was too late as Peter and the girl crashed each other and they fell to the ground while everyone including Gwen, Harry, Hobie, and Flash cringed at the scene. Gwen and Harry stood up from the chair to walk to the door to see if Peter and the girl were unhurt. Peter groaned in pain, thinking himself that he should not ride with a skateboard to crush everyone whom he got distracted with a heavy thought. As he stood up to his feet while swept his clothes to clear the dust with his both hand, he looked at the girl who sat on the ground and rubbing the back of her back gently. He quickly reached his hand out to the girl while asked, "Are you alright, miss?"

"I'm quite alright. Thank you." The girl replied with her British accent as she accepted Peter's hand to be helped by him to stand up from the ground.

"I'm sorry for crashing into you without looking around." Peter apologized as he rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment which amused the girl.

"It's alright. I think we're in the same boat which is our fault," The girl said with a smile.

As Harry and Gwen existed out of the café, Harry asked, "Peter, You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm alright," Peter replied as he picked his skateboard up while Gwen recognized the girl in a shock as well as the girl.

"MJ?" Gwen called the girl's name.

"Gwen? Oh my god. I didn't know you lived in New York and It's nice to see you here" The girl, MJ, said happily as she hugged Gwen.

"You too but what are you doing here MJ?" Gwen asked with her raised her eyebrow as MJ released her hug from Gwen.

"It's very long story to explain," MJ replied while feeling uncomfortable.

Harry made a sound to alert MJ and Gwen who turned around to see him and asked, "Gwen, who is your friend?"

MJ reached her hand out to shake Harry and Peter's hand to do handshake while introduced herself, "The name's MJ. Nice to meet you, whoever you are."

"My name is Harold Osborn, but call me Harry." Harry introduced himself as he accepted her handshake.

"You're too modalism to the girl, Harry," Peter muttered under his breathe. "Peter Parker."

As Harry and Peter accepted MJ's handshake, Harry decided to ask Mj a simple question, "So, MJ. Are you going to join us with us and our friend?"

MJ shook her head while smiled sadly and replied, "I would love to, but I have to go to help my aunt with something. Anyway, it's nice to meet your friend, Gwen."

"It's not a problem, MJ," Gwen said while smiled to see her good friend who walked away.

Harry whistled at MJ, who did not notice by hearing his whistle, walking away, while elbow touched Peter to notice him. He whispered in Peter's ear, "Wow, I never knew that Gwen had a hot British friend. I wonder if you or I will date her after homecoming."

All of sudden, Gwen punched Harry's left shoulder with her fist, making him yelped in pain. Harry looked at Gwen, who glared at him with her scary eyes, and gulped that he really did annoyed and upset her. She walked to their table where Hobie and Flash are, followed by Peter chuckled as he warned Harry, "Try not to upset many people including me."

Harry silently agreed with Peter as he rubbed a spot on his left shoulder where Gwen punched to ease the pain. He wondered how did Gwen's punch become dense than her previous punch when he was thirteen. As they reached to the table to sit down to study, Harry sat beside Flash and Flash punched Harry's left shoulder, making him yelp in pain again.

"That's for calling me stupid, rich boy," Flash told Harry in upset tone and returned to study.

Harry sighed again as his both shoulder get punched on the same day but he returned to study as he does not want his face get punched or slapped next. Peter chuckled at Harry that he always get instinct karma when he did something stupid and reckless but he had little hope to believe what he did was normal. While Peter was teaching Flash about force topic, he accidentally knocked his eraser to the ground. He squatted down to the floor when he noticed it and stood up from a chair while apologized Flash. He reached out his hand to grab his eraser but he was not the only person. His hand had crossed path with Gwen's hand as hers touched his hand. They both looked at each other and their face showed a little amount of redness. They tried to get away but fortunately ended up, hitting their both heads to the underside of the table. They groaned in pain while Harry, Flash, and Hobie held their laughter at them. Hobie began a conversation to ease an awkward situation. "So, guys. Which girls are you two bringing for homecoming?"

"Well, I'm bringing along with Racheal to homecoming 'cause of 'business'," Harry replied while glaring at Hobie who laughed nervously but while smiled.

"What about you, Fash?"

"Nope, I don't have a date since Liz broke up with me. But I'm tagging along with my friend in homecoming." Flash replied while sighed.

"That's pretty sad for you, Flash. I mean there's a ton of beautiful girls in school that you can always ask them for a date," Hobie tried to cheer Flash but it did not work out.

"Shut up, Hobie. Besides, you don't have a date too," Flash said as he flipped another page of his book.

Hobie laughed happily to hide his true emotions as he could but it did not last for long. His laughter slowly transformed to crying while his head slammed onto the table. Flash was right. He could not get a real girlfriend at all. Harry pated on Hobie's head softly while said, "There, there, Hobie. Don't worry. You will get a girlfriend if you had a chance."

"Shut up."

* * *

 **Toomes's Resident, New York City, New York**

Liz was watching television, which shown a news talking about the Stark Industries purchasing a dying company to help them and later talked about Spiderman's activity. Liz was interested in him not because his look and appearance but his action did a good deed to the people and New York. She would love to meet him in person but it was very stupid for herself to have a crush on him. While she was watching, Adrian walked down the stairs to the living room and saw Liz watching a television. He followed her gaze to the news talking about Spiderman. He was disguised in secret with not only Spiderman but other heroes who might go to ruin his chance to sell their high-tech and advanced weapon in the black market. He needs to make sure that his operation was still running smoothly as Spiderman was the only hero who knew their operation. If the Avengers or other heroes such as Daredevil knew his operation, it was over for him and his family.

However, Liz's voice snapped Adrian out of his hatred thought as he looked at her with a worried face. "Dad, What's wrong?"

"Nothing wrong, Liz. I'm just too tired from my work," Adrian replied with a fake smile.

"Okay, but don't push yourself." Liz reminded Adrian as she returned to watch the news.

Adrian walked to enter into the kitchen and took out his handphone out of his pocket. He then pressed the number and called any one of his group. While he waited for the call to be picked up, he watched outside of the window to see some young children playing a basketball. They reminded him of his childhood where he does not have any friend to play with but to watch other children playing from his distance where he was standing. He shook his head away to the reality and the call was fortunately picked up. He began to speak, "Chase, call Phineas and Howard to assemble in our warehouse in the evening. We got another heist to do but it's personal for us so you and the rest don't interfere our business."

"Okay, Toomas."

Adrian ended the call and put away his phone into his pocket. He needs to do the heist to collect more stolen material from any company to continue the business.

Meanwhile, Liz switched off the television and thoughts about her decision which was accepted to be Peter's date. She knew Peter had a crush on her since his first year in Midtown High and found him as a goofy and nice person including his new attractive look before the incident. She had fallen in love with him but there were two problems in her mind. Her first problem was that She was not sure that if Peter still had a feeling for her for the past three years and she was afraid that he would not love her that it was worth the try to do it. If he does not love her, she needs to accept it. Her second and last problem was Gwen Stacy. Liz did not have a grudge against her but she was very jealous of her being around Peter and she does not know why. Gwen was smart, almost beautiful, and cute when she was around with Peter.

Liz shook her head to push her thoughts and sighed miserably. However, she was noticed by Adrian who was walking pass by her. He stopped his track and asked Liz, "What's wrong, Liz."

"Nothing, Dad," Liz said as she tried to hide but Adrian saw through her. She sighed and continued, "Fine. I got boy problem."

"Let me guess? Flash?"

"No, it's Peter. The boy that we met in Barclays Center about five months, I think."

"Oh, that Parker Guy. I hope that you and he will spend time together with a fi…."

"That's the problem, Dad. I don't know that if he loves me or not and he had a feeling for the other girl."

Adrian walked towards Liz and sat beside her to begin their conversation, "Liz, I don't know more about Peter than you do but you should go out with him at least to have fun. If he rejected you, I promised that I won't ripped his flesh."

Liz was shocked at Adrian's dry humor but Adrian laughed and continued, "Just kidding, Liz, but all of the seriousness, I hope that you will have a good time in Homecoming even though Peter would see you as a friend."

"Thanks, Dad," Liz said, smiling as she and Adrian hugged each other.

While Liz and Adrian were hugging, Adrian wished Liz to have a bright future in her hand unlike him that he had in the past.

* * *

 **Night**

 **Queens, New York City, New York**

" _Where should I look? If I'm an illegal mechanics seller, I would find a shady spot to sell but if I'm one of the heist robbers, I would rob an important Convoy truck in some places where there are no people_." Peter thoughts while scanning around the street at the high vantage point of the building.

While Peter was scanning around the area, he was waiting for the convoy truck with its logo which belongs to any Industries or Enterprises such as Stark Enterprises, or Oscorp Industries to pass by the building where he was. He needs to wait for his opportunely to jump onto the truck to protect. Fortunately, it was just in time as he saw the transportation truck coming towards his location and it belongs to Oscorp Industries. As the truck went pass by, He leaped off the building and grabbed onto the edge, trying not to make a noise by hitting the side with his feet. He then has to wait for the 'Birdman' to come to steal something valuable in the truck but he was bored that he had to wait for another minutes or hours. Fortunately, he did not have to wait for long.

While the truck entered into an urban area, it suddenly flipped over. Peter did not expect that it would happen. He thoughts that the 'Birdman' and his group would try something stealthy and quiet. He jumped off in time before he was hurt and shot a web to pull himself forward to the tree. He turned his head around to see the truck being destroyed and saw something gliding down. Adrian glided down and landed on the side of the wrecked truck with crushing sound. He then pulled an energy gun and fired a laser to cut it open but he was interrupted by Peter's web stuck to the gun and it pulled away. Adrian floats up to the air and glared at Peter.

"You know you could ask Oscorp to return your thing but not destroy the truck," Peter said as he tried to plan an attack but his spider-sense began tingling.

Adrain began to glide towards Peter for an attack but Peter managed to dodge his attack by jumping over. While he was in the air, he fired his web shooter but it shot a weak web. Peter realized that the web in his web shooter had run out of Web and forget to reload. He muttered, "That's not good."

As Peter landed on the ground, his face was punched to the right side by Adrian's incoming fist and Adrian controlled his wing to attack Peter. Peter dodged Adrain's wing and tried to punch Adrian but missed as Adrian kept dodging and swung his right talon feet up towards Peter for a kill shot. Peter, however, managed to dodge it. " _That was close o.._ "

Peter's red hoodie's collar was grabbed by Adrian and Adrian threw him to the car. Peter crushed into the car and groaned in pain that the 'Birdman' was really tough but he knew that his suits enhanced his strength but it still hurt. While Peter was still recovering, Adrian walked towards the truck and used his talon feet to rip it open. He then entered and began to collect some valuable parts from the prototype and banned technology. Peter stood up after recovering and ran after Adrian but Adrian flew up from the inside truck with his two bags when the small explosion appeared on the top of the side of the wrecked truck and flew away to escape.

"Damn it, " Peter cursed as he failed to capture him. He walked towards the truck to see what was stolen.

Peter looked at some valuable parts remained in the truck while the others were however stolen. He knew the 'Birdman' and his nest needs some valuable parts to create an advanced weapon to sell in the street. After looking, he began to jump onto the truck and ripped the door open to rescue the driver. As he finished rescuing the driver, he began to shot his web and swung to get back to his home or else May would ground him forever for being late. However, at the same time, He mentally tried to remind himself not to be overconfident when facing superhuman because he would get a lot of bruises and even worse, he will die.


	12. Year Zero part 4

**Disclaimer**

 **If you spot some spelling or Grammer error, please comment down on it and what do you think about this story so that I can improve my story.**

 **I don't own any Marvel character except my OC characters.**

 **Notes**

 **I would like to apologize for not posting a new chapter for a long time because my life was very busy all the time and I had a har time to write this story. Anyway, Here's the new chapter of this story including that I make a small change to every chapter that I wrote because there are some grammar error and misunderstand mistake that I need to check to correct it.**

 **Anyway, enjoy your reading.**

* * *

Peter sighed that he failed to capture the 'Birdman' from stealing a valuable technology from Oscorp Industries and he was constantly in pain even though he was slowly recovering by his healing factor to ease the pain but not entirely. He also had bruises on his face but not serious. May was already freak out when he came back in time last night and he had to lie to May that he was mugged but his wallet was safe as the random person saved him. He does not want May, Harry, Gwen, or anyone to find out that he was Spiderman because if the villain found out who he was, they were going to hurt everyone that he dearest the most. He was currently adjusting his web shooter in an empty science laboratory classroom to function properly. It was a good thing that it was after school but at the same time, it was bad that he did not have a permission to use the room. While he was doing that, he was also listening to one of The Beetle's best Soundtrack, 'She loved you', on his phone with his earpieces.

"I can see why Uncle Ben loves to listen to this song. It was very groovy and nice," Peter mumbled to himself as he was focusing on adjusting his web shooter.

After Peter done his adjusting, he rolled up his hoodie's sleeves and equipped his web shooter onto his wrist. He then rolled his sleeves back to cover his web shooter so that no one ever saw it. He took his phone from the table and paused his music to check his messages. While he was checking through his message, he began to have a thought about Liz. Liz was a smart and nice girl in his opinion but he wondered that his feeling towards Liz was no more but to the girl that he loved, Gwen. He could not shake it away but he needs some space alone to think. During his looking at his message, a new message was suddenly sounded and it belongs to May. He tapped on May's message to see what she had a type. Her message was saying that she would not return home until ten because she and her friends had their volunteer work to do. He was worried about her health conditions but fortunately, she was with her friend. It was very relieving.

Peter picked his bag up while stood up from the chair and walk towards an open window. He climbed out of the window to stick to the wall and saw a branch of a tree. He thoughts while scanning the open area which was filled with no people, " _I hope that the branch won't break when I ungrabbed onto it. Here's I go_."

Peter jumped off the wall with a strength of his leg towards the tree and grabbed the branch in time but unfortunately, the branch was suddenly broke. He should not jinx it. He fell down in the mid-air and landed on the ground with a loud thud. He moaned in pain from falling while trying to move his limbs slowly, to see if any of his limbs was injured." _Just great. I just exceed more time in my recovery._ "

Peter slowly stood up with the help of his hand and stretched his back until there was a crack sound. He walked out of the bushes while sweeping the dust and dirt off his clothes and pant. He scanned the surrounding again and continued to walk to forget the scene that he caused. While he was walking, he heard Liz's voice behind. "Hey, Peter."

Peter turned around to see Liz who was walking towards him and smiled to greet her but she became surprised to see his injured face. Looking at her face, he knew that she was going to ask about his face just like his friend does. Liz began to ask, "Oh Jesus. What happens to your….."

"I was mugged on my way to home, Liz. It was nothing serious that I was not stabbed." Peter replied with his humor, to lighten Liz's mood but she was unaffected by it.

"Very funny, Peter," She said sarcastically. "But you need to be careful at night because you know what the dangers lurking in the street."

"I know that, Liz, but don't act like my mum," Peter said, earning a punch to his shoulder by Liz. "Ouch, what's that for?"

"Don't ever joke when you're injured, Peter, or you never come with me to homecoming. Anyway, rest well and see you tomorrow." Liz said as she walked away from Peter to her home.

While watching Liz walking away, Peter wondered about his current plan as Spiderman that he planning because he was having a trouble to decide: Looking for 'Birdman' and his 'nest', Ask Daredevil for help or doing his normal routine like stopping a mugger or thief. While he was in the process of decision in his mind, his spider sense began to alert. Before he reacted, it was too late as his back body was slapped by Flash.

"Peter, I heard you and my ex-girlfriend is going to the home….. Are you okay?" Flash asked with a raised eyebrow as he looked at Peter who was bending down with his both hands on his both knee to support himself while looking down at the floor.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just give me a few seconds," Peter told Flash as his pain was slowly eased away to relax. He mentally noted to himself that he should not be distracted by the activity.

Peter stood up to face Flash as his pain was eased down and told Flash when Flash was about to say. "I know that you're mad at me for stealing your chance to reconnect with Liz, am I right?"

Flash scratched back of his head, feeling uncomfortable at Peter's word until he sighed and replied, "Yeah, but I'm not completely mad at you, Peter. I'm glad that Liz found a decent boyfriend like you but not a jerk with me."

"I didn't know that you matured a bit, Flash," Peter chuckled.

"Don't push it, Parker, but if you had no feeling for Liz at all, that's alright if you treat her nicely."

"I will remember your word, Flash. Anyway, I have to go to my important business. See you later." Peter said as he walked away.

"You too, Parker."

* * *

 **Toomes' Warehouse, New York**

Adrian was polishing a couple of scratches from his mechanical wing of his exoskeleton suit with a grinder after the heist and a fight with Spiderman. He should have to kill Spiderman in the first place when he had a chance but his priority was to steal some needed useful resources from Oscorp. However, he did not have time to steal everything. He hoped that he managed to cripple Spiderman badly so that he would not interfere his work. After removing the scratch, he placed down the grinders on the metal table to take a rest. Jack walked towards Adrian in a hurry and told in his worried tone, "Adrian, we have a problem."

Adrian sighed in annoyance and asked, "Is it Spiderman?"

Jack shook his head and replied, "No, it's Daredevil. He took down our Russia buyer cash and we lost one-quarter of our weapon to Russia but we managed to escape with the cash."

Adrian sighed in annoyance again while rubbing a pinch between his eyes and asked again, "Did you at least check if Daredevil following you?"

"I walked away before he showed up out of nowhere and I already checked that he was not following us that he was busy fighting with Russia," Jack replied with a mixture of a bit of confidence and worries.

"Go back to work, Jack," Adrian said as Jack walked away.

After Jack left, Phineas slid his metal helmet up to face Adrain when he switched off the blow torch and asked, "Toomes, do you have a minute to talk right now?"

Seeing Phineas' expression, Adrian felt something that Phineas wanted to talk regarding their operation and Spiderman. He asked, "Sure, Mason. What do you want to talk about?"

"About last week," Phineas replied.

Adrian's mouth turned into a frown as he knew what Phineas was referring. Phineas' idea was upgrading Adrian's suits to its full potential to increase their chance to get their hand on any rare technology or resources from many different companies such as Stark Industries, Hammer Industrial or Damage Control. However, Adrian would not allow Phineas to upgrade his suit because he did not want to waste their remaining resources. "We already talked about this, Phineas, but do we have enough weapon to sell to Mac Gargan?"

Phineas was dejected that Adrian turned his idea down but he replied, "Yes, we have."

"That's good because we don't want Mac to be upset with us for not selling a weapon to him."

"Are you sure about this, Mister Toomes? I mean you're talking about selling to that sadistic man," Herman asked with his skeptical tone when he overheard their conversation. He had some trouble with Mac in the past before he was the shocker as he found Mac to be dangerous.

"It doesn't matter whether Mac is sadistic or not. All that matter is that our business should be continuing until the end," Adrian said, not bothering to ask Herman not to eavesdrop their conversation. "We're meeting Mac at the abandoned church site in South East of New York City on Friday night. It's going to be a risk that we're taking."

"You mean the risk is Spiderman?" Herman asked in a serious tone.

"Yes, but not only Spiderman but an Avengers too. You don't want to fight a team of Superpowered heroes, do you?" Adrian asked Herman, who stood in silent and quietly agreed with Adrian.

"If you have any objection to the risk that we're taking, Raise up your hand," Adrian asked as both Phineas and Herman did not dare raise up. "Good, but by the way, we can kill that spidey if he interferes our operation."

* * *

 **The Following Morning**

 **Matthan, New York City, New York**

Peter wanted to strangle Harry for being here with the others which consist of Gwen, Hobie, Liz, and Rachel, in the street but Harry explained that Norman was in Los Angeles for emergency business to meet with, saying that the Oscorp Branch was caused by a serious assault from the group of yellow hazard suit people with a laser gun. No one was unfortunately hurt due to being saved by two armored heroes, Ironman and War machine. Unfortunately, their property was damaged and some Oscorp Technology was stolen. Peter knew that Norman was seriously furious and upset when it comes to a failed business.

"Didn't know that you going to do it, Harry. I thought you were joking about you, two smartest nerds, A nerd's friend, a leader of spelling bee club, and I, joker, are going to hang out," Hobie said with a humor while chewing his hotdogs.

"I wasn't joking, Hobie, besides I wanted to hang with all of us to get to know each other better since homecoming is around the corner," said Harry.

"So this is also the reason of why you invite us," Rachel asked with a raised eyebrow. "Are you sure about coming to this area where there is Heroes and Villians' fight."

"Come on, Racheal, lighten up the mood. I think it's perfect to know more about us even though we already met," Liz said, looking at her watches.

Hobie swallowed his last pieces of chewed hotdog and said with a smile, "I kinda agree with Liz, Rachel. I know that we all had an embarrassing secret that we don't want to share except me whose embarrassing secret was already published thanks to Harry."

"You still mad about me revealing your secret about you sing in your bathroom and everyone does that a lot."

"What about the time that you play with Barbie doll with your friend who was a girl in the first year."

Harry groaned in annoyance that he was mentioned by one of the worst and embarrassing activities that he ever did from Hobie and afraid that Hobie spilled some of his embarrassing secrets. He should not invite Hobie to his hang up. Both Liz and Rachel covering their laughter while Peter and Gwen stood in silence. They do not know how to start a conversation until Gwen spoke up, "So, do you do anything special with Liz?"

"No, Liz and I talked about basic topics such as music and favorite food and she is nothing special," Peter said with an uncomfortable tone. "What about you?"

"Nothing special too. Just a normal life that I had and no boyfriend," Gwen replied with a humorous tone.

"I guess that no boy ever ask you out because of your dad being police captain," Peter guessed and Gwen nodded in answer.

"Yeah, but I did date with a boy but it didn't go so well as he cheated me with his ex-girlfriend," Gwen explained her answer.

"Did you…."

"Kick my ex-boyfriend's nuts? Yes."

"No, I was going to say 'did you curse him?' but what you said did make me chuckled," Peter chuckled which Gwen smiled at his word.

Liz turned her head around to see both Peter and Gwen were having a good conversation and frowned. Peter was having a fun conversation with Gwen, unlike Liz whom Peter's conversation was calm and respect. Liz did not have any vendetta against Gwen about anything and she had been a friend to Gwen for a year but she knew that she was very jealous at Gwen talking to Peter whom she had a feeling for. As she was looking at them, Harry made a sound to catch her attention.

Liz turned around and asked, "What is it, Harry?"

"Well, I was going to ask what are you looking at but I realized that you're looking at them. I think you're jealous," Harry said, pointing at Peter and Gwen who were talking.

"I'm not looking at them," Liz denied Harry but he raised his eyebrow to be suspicious of her.

Liz let her irritation sound as she let her both arms freely while feeling frustrated that she could not keep to herself. "Fine and yes, I'm very jealous."

"Wow, I'm surprised that you had a crush on a nerdy Parker. I thought you interested in a strong and handsome man like Flash," Hobie said surprised at Liz's confession but affecting Liz to glare at him for the last sentence he had to say.

"Since when you had a crush on Peter?" Harry asked Liz to know more from her.

"Since the day that I knew Peter had a secret crush on me."

Harry and Hobie were shocked that they did not know that Liz knew that Peter had a crush on Liz when he was a fresh high school student but at the same time, they hid their shock. Liz sighed and said, "Serious, guys. Everyone including you and Hobie has a crush on me in your first year."

"Well, you're right about that but are you sure that Peter does have a feeling for Gwen, not you?"

"I'm sure about this, Harry, and I don't think I'm suitable for Peter's date." Liz sighed sadly but smiled, "But I'm going to spend some time with Peter in the homecoming event as both date and friend."

"I agreed with you, Liz. Maybe Peter loved Gwen more than you," Hobie said with a smile. "Besides, I bet that they will get laid one day."

Harry and Liz rolled their eyes while sighed in annoyance at Hobie's comment as they wished him to be more mature and less humor just like Flash. While they were having a conversation, they did not notice that Peter and Gwen watched them and Peter whispered to Gwen, "Can you guess what they're talking about?"

"No, but I guess that their conversation related to you and Liz."

Peter rubbed the back of his neck as he was troubled at Gwen's guess and wanted to tell Harry and his group to drop the subject about him and Liz. Peter admitted that he had a crush on Liz all the time but he gave up his crush as she got Flash as his boyfriend the previous two years. He does not have a feeling for Liz but Gwen. He, however, does not know how to confess his true feeling to Gwen but hoping that he needs to prepare to make his confession before she was taken by someone. Noticing Peter's awkward, Gwen felt unpleasant about her word and should have chosen her word carefully.

"Sorry," Gwen apologized Peter.

"It's alright, Gwen. I gave up my feeling for Liz long time ago and it was a mistake to ask her out."

"Everyone made a mistake every time especially prom night which is the worst thing."

"Yeah, You're right but I wanted to confess to you right now."

"About what."

Peter was going to confess his feeling to Gwen without hesitation. He was hoping Gwen would accept his confession to be his girlfriend. However, he was interrupted by Harry's shout. "Hey, guys. Do you two want to go to Empire State Building to see view the city landscape?"

"Sure, Harry," Peter replied as he walked towards Harry's group followed by Gwen. He mentally cursed that he did not have a chance to confess his feeling.

* * *

 **A Few Minutes Later**

 **First Floor, Empire State Building, Matthan, New York**

Peter did not go with the group to the top of the Empire State Building because the elevator cannot hold many people within it and wished to go with them. He went out of the building when he got a phone call from May due to much noise inside. As he was walking while taking out his phone, he bumped into a dating couple which consists of a man with blonde hair and blue eyes and a woman with auburn hair and blue eyes.

"Sorry," Peter apologized to the couple.

"That's alright, Kids. Watch where you're going." The man advised Peter as his arm grabbed by her girlfriend to move away.

"Come on, Hank. We're going to miss it." The woman reminded as she pulled the boyfriend while jogging in the hurry.

Peter was surprised that he encountered with a well-known Professor of Grayburn College, Henry Pym, and his girlfriend but his eyes looked down at his phone and pressed the call button to answer.

"Hello?" Peter said.

"Peter, I'm going to come back home late due to my second job," May told Peter with an explanation.

Peter was dejected at May's explanation about her second job. He was worried about her health condition which she might overwork herself to worsen her condition. He wanted to help May to prevent her from overworking and support his family but she refused his help as she told him to focus on his education. He should tell her to quit her second job so that he can get his own job to do for her but he could not tell her and played along including seeking her advice.

"Okay, but I need to seek your advice," Peter asked May.

"Sure, there's not to rush."

Peter breathed in and out as he began to ask "There is a girl that I like in the school but I accidentally go out with the girl that I don't like who is my friend for the homecoming. However, I think that my friend doesn't love me at all."

"The girl that you like is Gwen?"

There was a moment of awarded silence between Peter and Gwen until he replied, "Yes, it's Gwen. I don't know how to confess her with my feeling."

"Well, I will tell you a simple answer: be yourself."

"Be me?"

"Yes, Peter. Do you want me to re..."

"I get the memo, Aunt May. Thanks for the advice."

"I hope that you will get a girlfriend in time, Peter. Bye." May bid farewell as her conversation with Peter in their phone was over.

All of sudden, a random explosion sound boomed out of nowhere. Peter looked up to see the smoke and a bit of burning flaming coming of the destroyed part of the building. He widened his eyes, realizing that Harry and his and Peter's friend were inside. He began to run towards the alley to change his clothes into a spiderman suit as fast as he could. He hoped that his friend was alright.

 **Before the explosion**

While Harry, Rachel, Hobie, Liz, and Gwen were waiting to reach to the top of the building in the elevator, Gwen thoughts about going out with Peter in the homecoming but he was with Liz. She knew Peter had not felt for Liz but thought about what was he going to confess about before Harry's interruption. However, her thought was interrupted by an explosion sound, tremble of the elevator and the elevator began to stop.

"What the hell was that?" Rachal asked with a fear tone.

"I think it is an explosion and it does not sound good," Hobie replied with worries.

Liz took out her phone to see clear signal to call an emergency but the signal was down. Gwen took out an emergency phone to answer for help and it was succeeded. While Gwen explaining their dying situation, they were worried that they were going to die and does not know how long were they staying until the rescue had come.

Peter swung across the building and launched himself to enter the destroyed building. He scanned around to see the destruction area but the smoke and burn covered his vision to see. As the smoke slowly becoming clear, he spotted the male survivor trying to get the female survivor to stand and ran towards them to rescue.

"Miss, are you okay?" Peter asked.

"I'm alright but I think I hurt my ankle." The woman replied, feeling pain in her ankle.

"Are there any survivor on this floor?"

"Yes, but they already got out of the floor but the people are in the elevator and the people " The male survivor replied as he grabbed her arm over his shoulder.

"Okay but you need to get out of here. I'm going to reuse them in the elevator." Peter instructed them and ran off to rescue his friend in trouble.

 **In the Elevator**

Harry tapped his foot much time to remain composure to wait for any rescue but Hobie, on the other hand, banged on the elevator's door to make a loud sound while yelled for help, "Hello? Anyone?!"

"Hobie, calm down before you will make it worse," Liz said, trying to calm Hobie down.

"How can I be calm down, Liz? We're stuck in some part of floors of the building and Rachal is going to burst out at any minute."

Liz hated to admit that Hobie was right about their situation. Liz turned around to see Rachal who was gripping the metal bar tightly and trying to hold herself. She was too scared to die. Fortunately, she was comforted by Gwen.

All of the sudden, the elevator was trembled and almost stagger them to the ground. Harry mumbled, "That's not good at all."

Peter reached to the elevator and placed his both figures in between the gap of the elevator's door and opened with his strength. He looked down to see the stuck elevator, hoping that the survivor trapped inside the lift was his friends. His eyes looked up to see the cable which it was going to snap. He began to shot his web shooter to web the cable multiple time to prevent the lift from falling down along with every corner of the ceiling of the elevator. He dropped himself to the ceiling and ripped the emergency tap door out to open without hesitation

 **In the elevator**

 **Before Spiderman rip the trap door**

"Oh my god, I can't take anymore! I don't want to die," Rachal began to yell with her panic tone.

"Calm down, Rachal. Getting panic would not find any way out but we need to find a way to escape. We cannot wait for the resue to come like a shining armor knight." Gwen told Rachal and the group.

"I know but we should hurry up." Hobie said while pointing at the trap door, "There is a trap door on top of the ceiling for us to…

When Hobie was about to finish his last sentence, the trap door ripped out by someone, revealing to be Spiderman. They were shocked by a loud sound of rip and actually saw Spiderman in person. Harry, Rachal, and Hobie wanted to see what Spiderman looked like and

"…Escape," Hobie finished his sentence.

Peter looked at his friends' shock face that he can tell that they saw him as spiderman ripping the trap door for the first time. He wanted to humor them how strong he was but there was no time as he does not know how long his web can hold the falling elevator. He began to speak first before Harry or anyone. "I know that you people wanted to sign my autograph but I need to you to move fast before the elevator fall."

Hearing what Peter said, Harry and the group began to climb up one by one to the floor they were nearest where they would be safe. As they almost get out, the last person who never gets to safety was Liz. Liz was afraid that she would die one day without saying goodbye to her family, but she was being rescued by Spiderman. It seems like her wish of meeting him in person came true. Peter looked at Liz who was spaced out and asked while reached out his hand out, "Miss, come on."

Hearing Spiderman's voice, Liz began to move but all of the sudden, the elevator began to fall. Before Liz fell while screamed in fear, Peter entered the elevator and grabbed Liz by hugging. He then shot his web to the right side and pulled themselves up to the opening to escape. They had survived their near-death experience. Peter asked Liz with his concern voice, "You okay, miss?"

"Yeah, I'm alright," Liz said with a mixture of relieving and fear as she hugged Peter tightly. "Thank you very much for saving me, Spiderman."

"Thanks, Miss. It's part of my job," Peter said with his smile under his mask.


	13. Update

**NOTES**

 ** _Hey, Reader. This is Worseman_** ** _here and I'm back from a grave._**

 ** _I'm not here to talk about canceling my spiderman fanfiction but to continue this story because I completely forget this story for about 5 months, I believe, due to my examination and work. However, I'm having a difficult time to write the latest chapter because my brain cannot function properly for me to come up with some idea._**

 ** _Don't worry, I will post the latest chapter of this story as soon as possible or not because I might post it very late. Anyway, aside from this story, I'm writing a Kamen rider crossover fanfiction but I'm stuck on that story. However, I will hold that story for a while and focus on my spiderman story._**

 ** _That's all for today, Reader, and peace out as you all resume to read other fanfiction stories._**


End file.
